


Adopted By Robker

by panlixlovesick



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, Robker
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, And Tyler too don't worry, CoRyan is a thing, DRAMA IS NON-STOP, Fuck-Buddies, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Josh Dun is gonna be there, Miles McKenna - Freeform, Multi, Parker Croft - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV), Rough Sex, Transgender, Twenty One Pilots is mentioned, ass eating, first book i've written here, it's gonna be gay, parker is okay tho, robbie kay - Freeform, robbie the drama queen, robbie's family is rude af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlixlovesick/pseuds/panlixlovesick
Summary: Corinne Bailey Bueller is a small town girl with a perfectly normal life, but with a secret. She's a lesbian. After she comes out to her parents, her whole life is poured down the drain when they disown her. So instead of having the dark glares of the town break her down, she runs away to a much more open city. Los Angeles. But what she doesn't know is that there was a couple wanting to adopt a child, Parker and Robbie Kay-Croft. Read and learn about Corinne's fabulous journey at what's its like to have gay famous parents, brand new open-minded friends, and a transgender boyfriend. If not interested in the story of a gay teenage girl living the big life, then read for the epic struggle of Parker and Robbie's adventure to be first time parents with their adopted, gay, teenage girl.





	1. That one sentence

"Mom, dad?" Corrine stood up at the dinner table, clearing her throat. "I'm a lesbian."

That was the sentence that fucked her life up.

Her life went down from there(or so she assumed at the time.)

Well, no...that's not true.

It gets better, I swear.

But at this time, it was horrible.

After she said those three words, she was shunned from her family and disowned almost immediately. She was sent to her room to pack her clothing and wasn't allowed to come back down until she had done so. Then, it was a simple click of a button and some typing in the credit card she swiped off her mother and she had a one-way ticket to Los Angeles, far away from the religious and judgmental small town on the Bible Belt of Arkansas. A few moments later, after her things were all packed, an Über arrived at her home to pick her up.

Corrine waved her parents goodbye and wiped away the tears when her parents simply ignored her, and walked out the door.

Another sentence, a much more known one to fall off her tongue, she told the über driver the address of her girlfriend's home.

"Cory," Charlie, her girlfriend, used Corrine's nickname comfortably. "You can just stay here." Cory shook her head. 

"No," the word softy falling from her lips as another tear escaped. "I have to go. I need to go."

Charlie bit her lip but nodded, respecting her girlfriend's silly but understandable request.

"Does this mean we're..." Charlie couldn't finish, knowing the answer. Cory released a shaky breath and nodded.

"You know we won't last long distance so it's best to end it now." Cory said quietly. Charlie sniffled as she let two single tears fall. Cory broke inside as she watched her normally tough girlfriend cry, letting the hard shell around her break and reveal the girl Cory fell in love with show.

"I can't live without you, you're the oxygen I breathe, Cory. I love you." Charlie sobbed. Cory broke down.

Charlie pulled Cory close to her body, Charlie's baggy over-sized sweatshirt fell over her pajama shorts, her UGG boots stained with dirt from the outdoor activities. Her short, Daniel Howell, 2009, emo fringe framed her curved face wonderfully. The pastel blue highlights in her blonde hair made her silvery grey eyes pop.

Cory's wine colored dress clashed with her surroundings, her style always did. Her nude colored heels sank into the ground almost everywhere she walked. Her shoulder length wavy brown hair fell around her face like a Disney princess, her vibrant blue eyes sparkled in dark moonlight.

Charlie held Cory close as her lips ran over her girlfriend's again and again, hoping to taste every bit of her lips before she would leave to the new world of Los Angeles. Salty tears mixing with the hungry kiss, teeth grazing and tongues collided. Charlie tangled her hands in Cory's brown locks as she held her even closer.

The Über driver honked. Cory and Charlie broke and wiped away each other's tears.

"Don't go growing up on me, Corrine, you hear?" Charlie painfully joked, trying to make light of the abandonment. "Stay young."

Cory chuckled lightly and let go of Charlie's hands.

She gave a small wave goodbye and ducked back into the car.

After the heartfelt goodbye to her small town love, she boarded the plane and took to the air.

She landed safely at LAX, luggage found and unharmed, then she began to walk to busy and crowded streets of Los Angeles.

>•<

"Parker?" Robbie said as the Kay-Croft couple walked their dog, Lily, down their neighborhood street. His husband hummed in response. "Do you ever think about us...having a family?"

Parker thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we would be wonderful fathers." Parker said, wrapping an arm around Robbie's shoulder.

"Well...there's this thing I want to talk about..." Robbie said slowly as they rounded back to their home.

They entered the Spanish-styled home. Robbie unleashed Lily and the dog ran off into the open space of the house. After that, they shared a quick "rinse off shower" and then took their normal places on their couch.

Parker clicked around on the tv, finally deciding on The Devil wears Prada.

Well Robbie just, "OH I LOVE THAT ONE LETS WATCH THAT!"

After 20 minutes in, it went to commercial.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Parker asked, rubbing Lily's belly as she jumped up onto his lap.

"I don't want to adopt a baby."

Parker looked at Robbie questionably.

"So you want to...make a baby?" He said slowly.

Robbie nodded.

Parker sighed, "You need to go back to high school."

Robbie snorted.

"Why?"

"So you know how biology works," Parker smirked. Robbie blinked confused and Parker continued in a soft, calming voice. "Robbie, sweetie, you can't have a baby."

Robbie groaned and playfully hit Parker with a throw pillow, causing Lily to jump off and occupy herself with something else.

"That's not what I meant, moron," Robbie laughed as Parker squealed under him. "I meant, now that science has evolved, we can take our sperm and mix it with an egg donor and make a baby."

Parker smiled absently at his younger husband.

"You wanna make a test tube baby?"

Robbie smiled and nodded.

"I mean, if you want to." Robbie said in a hushed voice.

Parker smiled and leaned up, kissing Robbie on the lips.

"As long as the ears don't snag on the way out."

Robbie smacked the pillow back down on Parker and he laughed, "My ears aren't that big!"

Little did they know that their perfect child would be throw upon them in nothing but a mere several hours.

Just she wasn't a baby.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and the Kay-Crofts meet

The streets were filled with people. Cory felt welcome and accepted when she saw women walking around holding hands with their girlfriends, smiled at them and waved. They smiled back and waved.

And nobody told them they were sick. They were treated like completely normal people.

Cory picked up a map and slung overly packed duffel bag on her shoulder. Nobody really looked at her, they just let her walk.

Well...except for that one 10-year-old kid who attempted to look up her dress, but his mother pulled him away.

She walked along the Star Walk and took some pictures with her phone, her heart filled with glee as she saw the brightly lighted shops along the walk, impossible to miss a mile away. She looked up and saw the Hollywood sign in the distance. This was the place of her dreams.

The sun started to go down and the stores began to close until the streets had no one but a few people on them.

Cory found and hotel and decided it was time to check in.

"Hi." she smiled at the woman behind the desk. The woman smiled back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a room please." Cory said, sliding the credit card over the desk. The woman smiled and took the card. She slid it through the machine and turned to check out the room when a screen popped up saying...

"Um...it says this card is stolen..." The woman said. Cory gulped as the lady returned her card. "I would suggest you leave before I have to call the cops."

Cory nodded and took the card, hurrying out the door so she could cry freely.

Where the hell did she go now?

She sighed left the hotel. After she dug her flip-flops out of her bag, she began to walk down the street again.

Around 11 at night and three hours of dreadful walking, a cop car rolled silently up behind Cory. He flashed his siren once and Cory stopped.

"Hey, kid," the officer said. "You do know it's past curfew, right?"

Cory gulped and nervously nodded.

"You good?"

"I'm okay, thank you officer but I can take it from here." Cory smiled.

"I-I can't let you do that, kid. I gotta take you home to your parents."

Cory blinked.

"B-but I--"

"Sorry, kid," he said. Cory thought, it would be better than walking to no where. She nodded and opened the back door of the vehicle. "So where do you live?"

Cory froze.

"Um...just keep going straight for now." She stuttered.

~•~•~•~

"Now, uh, turn left here." Cory said, pointing to a random road. The officer whistled.

"You live on Sunshine Avenue?" He asked surprised.

"Um, uh, yep," she lied, not knowing it was where most of the celebrities lived. They passed a beautiful Spanish-styled home and the next lies trailed out. "You passed my home."

"Oh, sorry, kid," the officer said, turning around and pulling up next to the home. "I gotta walk you to the door to make sure your parents know you were out this late."

Cory's eyes widened as she hoped the people who lived here were nice and great with quick lies.

The officer opened her door and she gathered her things. They walked up to the door and the officer knocked.

After a few minutes, a tall man with blond curly hair appeared at the door dress in some pajama pants, a grey t-shirt, and a surprised look on his face when he saw a police officer and a strange teenage girl on his porch.

Cory gulped. It was no or never.

She put on her most guilty looking face and gave a small smile.

"Hi dad." She said meekly. The man's eyes widened and looked over at the officer.

"Uh, hello sir. Is this your daughter?" The officer asked the man. The man's eyes flew over to Cory, who nodded and mouthed 'please.'

The man opened his mouth and looked back to the officer with a stern look.

"Yes." He said, casting a fake glare at Cory.

Her heart lifted when the man went along with lie.

"Well, I found her walking on the street past curfew." The officer said. The man groaned and tugged Cory into the house, turning her to look him in his silver eyes.

"Young lady, I told you that you couldn't go to Colin's party." He scolded.

"But dad--"

"No. Go to your room," the man said, pointing up the stairs. Cory stood in place, nervous. "Now."

She ran into the home, out of the police officer's view, nearly screaming when she ran into another man in the hallway.

"Thank you very much, officer." The man said. The officer nodded.

"Kids, right?" The officer chuckled. The man chuckled too.

"Yeah, they beat the hell out of you but ya learn to love 'em." The man laughed. The officer smiled and waved goodbye, turning to leave.

The man closed the door and watched the officer drive away. He turned around looked at Cory.

"Who the hell are you?" The man hissed.

"Who the hell are you?" Cory asked.

"I'm Parker Kay-Croft and that's my husband, Robbie," Parker said, pointing to the other man behind Cory. "Your turn."

"I-I'm Cory. I'm sorry to barge in like this, so I'll just be going..." Cory awkwardly looked around the house to find an exit.

"Oh no, you sit down, tell us why you're here and why you're walking on the streets of Los Angeles alone past curfew, then why you gave a police officer our address, then we'll let you on your merry way." Parker said. The couple guided Cory over to the couch and sat her down.

"Tell us everything." Robbie said.

Cory sighed and shrugged, then proceeded to tell them everything start to finish. She normally wouldn't tell complete strangers everything about her, but with her life being turned upside down in one day she needed someone to vent to.

After an hour and a half of venting, Cory finally ended it and sighed, glad to get it all off her back. Parker and Robbie blinked.

"Well...that was..." Parker said, numb from the second-hand pain he felt.

"Something..." Robbie finished. Cory nodded and looked at the time on her phone.

"Gee, look at the time. I gotta go--"

"No," Robbie interrupted. "We have a guest bedroom, you can stay there until you get a place. With a family who accept you."

Cory blinked and looked at Parker.

Parker nodded silently and pointed up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" She squealed and hugged them both tightly, then took her things to the room.

>•<

Robbie watched as the young teenager ran up the stairs happily and went into her room. He turned around and looked at Parker with pleading eyes.

"Can we keep her? Please please please?" the smaller male begged. Parker sighed.

"You did go to high school, correct?" Parker looked at Robbie pitifully. "We can't keep humans as pets, sweetie."

Robbie rolled his eyes and shut off the tv. He went back into the bedroom and then returned with a pillow and blanket.

"Robbie, I was kidding," Parker said. Robbie ignored him and strutted back to their bedroom. "Robbie!"

Parker jumped up off the couch and tackled Robbie to the ground, hugging his husband tightly and peppering his neck with kisses.

"I was joking, I didn't mean it," Parker whispered, nipping at Robbie's ear playfully. Robbie moaned softly. "We'll let her stay and figure the rest out tomorrow. But tonight, I want you."

Parker smashed his lips onto Robbie's and they got up, the blond guiding the brunette into their shared bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so like this has way more than just two chapters don't worry


	3. Can we keep her?

Cory woke up in the soft queen sized bed buried up to her chin in mountains of blankets.

She yawned and began to gather her things, deciding to duck out before Parker and Robbie awoke.

She hauled the bag onto her shoulder and quietly walked down the stairs and slowly opened the door.

"Oh you're up!" A British accent rang through the air.

_Robert _, Cory mentally noted. She turned around to see Robbie smiling at her in the kitchen, cooking something on the stovetop.__

"Sleep well?" He asked. Cory nodded slowly and walked over to the bar that separated the kitchen and living room. He set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice down in front of Cory.

She looked at him and he smiled at her warmly. She cautiously took a bite of the eggs and raised her eyebrows in surprise of fantastic taste.

"What? Did you think I poisoned them?" Robbie snorted.

"No, I just didn't think you were that good of a cook." Cory smirked. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"I will have you know I am a wonderful cook."

Cory nodded and continued eating. "Okay."

"So...what's your...favorite color?" Robbie asked. Cory looked at him oddly. "What? Just trying to make conversation."

"Um....green." Cory said. Robbie nodded.

"Well, mine's red." He said.

"Ooh. Imaginative." Cory said sarcastically.

"Hey, you weren't very 'out of the box' thinking when you said green, now did ya?" He raised an eyebrow.

_Oh whoa. Who the fuck can raise an eyebrow that far what the hell? ___

____

____

"Well you never asked me to embellish on the specific color of green I favor, now did ya?" She said, smirking. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What's the specific color of green you prefer?" He asked unamused. Cory smiled.

"Forest green. Your turn." She smiled, proceeding to eat her breakfast.

"I-I just like red. That's all." He stuttered. Robbie turned around and began to make another batch of eggs, which Cory assumed were for himself and his husband.

"Oh, come on, I know you have some secret favorite color." Cory smirked.

"Nope."

"Yeah you do."

"N-no I don't."

"Uh huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Okay! What's with all the racket?" Parker interrupted, sitting down on the bar stool next to Cory.

"Robbie's keeping his favorite color a secret even though I told him mine." Cory tattled, smirking at Robbie.

"Robbie..." Parker drawled.

"Snitch." Robbie mumbled.

"Robert, it's fair that she told hers so you tell her yours," Parker said. Robbie pursed his lips. "Or I'll tell her."

Robbie still stood still.

"Fine," Parker smirked, turning to Cory. "His favorite color is ballerina pink."

Cory snorted as Parker looked back at Robbie. Robbie groaned.

"What? You wouldn't tell her so I did." Parker laughed.

Seeing his husband laugh with glee made Robbie break. His stern look turned into a smiled and he stopped fighting the urge to smile, laughing loudly with the blonde and the teen.

~•~•~•~

After breakfast was cleaned up, Parker went and got ready for work.

"I thought you said you were an actor." Cory said, following Parker down the hall into his bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and watched as Parker went into the closet, deciding what he was would wear today.

"I am." He said, picking out a Deadpool graphic t-shirt, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, red Converse shoes, and his favorite 'BOY' hat for the day.

"Then why are you picking out normal clothes?" Cory asked.

"Because normal people wear normal clothes."

"But you're an actor."

"So?"

"Don't you have to wear a certain type of clothing? Like, designer clothing?"

"Do I look like someone who wears designer clothes?" Parker sighed. Cory shrugged. "Look, I don't have a part or audition anytime soon, but I have to pay for this house so I have another job."

"Which is...?" Cory inquired.

"A....job, okay? How many questions do you ask, jeez." Parker sighed.

"I ask until I have my answer. Which I do not, so what job do you have?" Cory smirked.

"Robbie! Come get the kid! I need to change!" Parker called. Cory scoffed.

"I'm not a child." She said, crossing her arms.

"Then how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Okay," Parker smiled. "Robbie! Come get this teenager out of my room!"

Cory rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the room.

"I'm going! I'm going! Chill, man."

~•~•~•~

Parker left his room with a backpack slung over his shoulder, he walked through the hall by his room to the living room. Robbie and Cory were sitting on the couch. Robbie reading his vampire novel, A Quick Bite, and Cory was surfing the channels on their tv.

"Damn, you guys got HBO and everything! Y'all must be rich." She murmured. Parker laughed softly and walked over to Robbie. He pecked him on the lips and give him a small hug.

"I'm gonna go, are you going to run those errands?" Parker smiled. Robbie nodded.

They both looked at the young girl sitting on the couch.

"You can just stay here, okay?" Parker said. Cory nodded and shrugged.

"I'm down with that, I can keep myself busy." She said. The couple nodded and Parker took the keys to his car out of  
the bowl and started off for his job.

An hour later, Robbie got dressed in an outfit similar to Parker's and grabbed the keys to his own car.

"Um, I'll be back in, like, an hour okay?" Robbie said.

"Cool."

"Uh, don't have any parties while I'm gone."

"I don't have any friends."

"Right," Robbie said awkwardly. "Okay...bye then."

"See ya."

He got in his car and drove off to his destination.

Ms. Keen's home for girls.

~•~•~•~

Robbie walked into the all girls orphanage twisting his fingers in his shirt.

"Hello!" A cheery voice said from behind a desk.

"Um, hi. I'm interested in putting a fifteen-year-old girl up for adoption." Robbie swallowed.

"Okay, any reason why?" The woman asked, typing things as she went.

"Oh, um, actually I'm not her father but she's a runaway and she ran to my home...so I just need to find her a home." Robbie explained. The woman nodded.

"And her name?"

"Um, Corrine Bueller...I believe..." Robbie.

The woman nodded.

"And the reason why she ran?"

"She was disowned from her family after she came out lesbian."

"Oh, poor thing," the woman said sympathetically. "And your reason for not adopting her?"

"Oh, uh....I don't...know..." Robbie stopped. A lightbulb flashed in his brain. "Lemme call my husband and I'll get back to you on that."

Robbie took out his phone, scrolled through his contacts, clicked on Parker's name, and held the phone to his ear.

_"Hello? Robbie? Something wrong?" ___

____

____

"No, but I have an idea."

_"That's great! What is it?" ___

____

____

"We should adopt Cory!" Robbie said gleefully.

He heard Parker breathe as he contemplated this.

_"But I thought we already had a plan. Remember, the test tube baby?" ___

____

____

"Yes, but we can do that after!"

Parker sighed.

_"Robbie, she's a teenager. On top of that, a teenage fresh out of the closet gay girl! Don't most people say teenage years are the hardest?" ___

____

____

"Well, yeah, but if we adopt her now at this age, we can get all the hard stuff out of the way so then when we have our own child we know what to do," Robbie explained his idea. "And she's already made herself at home and I trust her completely to be home alone even though we met her yesterday."

_"Wait, you left her at home?" ___

____

____

"Um, no! No, of course not! Pfft, that's crazy!" Robbie laughed nervously.

_"Robbie..." ___

____

____

"Yeah, I did," Robbie confessed. "So, can we keep her?"

There was another pause as Parker thought.

_"Yes. We can keep her."_

__

__

Robbie squealed with joy and jumped around rushing back over to the desk for the paperwork.

"Now get your booty down here so you can sign the paperwork!" Robbie squealed in delight. Parker laughed.

_"Okay, okay, chill baby, lemme talk to my boss." ___

____

____

~•~•~•~

Cory splayed lazily on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her stomach as she watched her favorite show, Big Little Lies, while Lily slept peacefully next to Cory's warm body.

A traffic officer blew his whistle on the screen and the camera backed away, reveling a man in a green hoodie with blonde curly hair.

"Oh, hey, it's Parker," Cory said to herself. "Nifty."

She sat up and made sure the couch was clean for when the couple came home.

"It would be more nifty if I, like, lived here or something," Cory said. "That'd be cool."

She thought about if Parker and Robbie adopted her, what it would be like to have famous parents. She imagined them taking her to the red carpet and the after parties, walking around the school with everyone staring at her, a beautiful girl on her arm.

That would be the life.

Little did she know was that would be her life in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yeah i'm working super hard on updating this from wattpad so bear with me here


	4. A home

"It is a bit strange that we only met her last night and we're already adopting her." Robbie said as Parker drove them home in his truck.

"You're just realizing this?" Parker laughed. Robbie shrugged.

"I just...she's so...I don't know I just feel fatherly around her. It's like someone wants us to adopt her. And quick." Robbie said.

"You don't say." Parker mumbled.

There was an odd pause as the older one silently glared at the author, whom just needed to speed things along so Parker needs so shut his mouth and just go along with the story.

"You think she'll like us? A-as dads I mean." Robbie bit his lip nervously.

"I would think so...I would hope so...honestly I think she's going to be overjoyed that we want her to be a part of our family."

>•<

"Wi-fi password should be around here somewhere," Cory said, looking around the Internet adapter. She picked up the adapter and turned it over, looking at the bottom to see if the password was there like it was at her old house.

" _EverthingGayForKay011387 _," Cory read. "Honestly, how could _anyone _think they're straight?"____

____She typed the password in and her phone connected to the wi-fi._ _ _ _

____"Finally." She sighed in relief._ _ _ _

____Her data had been taken away by her parents after she left, but now with the wi-fi, she could once again be up to date on all the things happening in the world._ _ _ _

____She checked on his Instagram and decided that maybe she should follow the people that are letting her stay in their house._ _ _ _

____She searched "Parker Kay-Croft" and a name popped up._ _ _ _

____She clicked on it and scrolled through the pictures, noticing how most of them were of Robbie, what she assumed was picture of their wedding, and professional photographed pictures of him._ _ _ _

____There was a picture of Robbie and him together._ _ _ _

____The caption read, " _@ robbiekay71, you make me smile every time you laugh. I love you more than the world. _"___ _ _ _

______Cory clicked on the comments button and snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Omg your gay! You two are so cute!" ___  
_"Called it." ___  
_"I SO SHIP ROBKER" ___  
_"#officalshipperofrobker" _  
_"Y'all makin my heart cry Jesus, Mary, and Tyler Joseph I love y'all so much" _____

________________She smiled at how nice the commenters were and clicked follow and then went back to the search bar. She typed up "Robbie Kay-Croft" and a very different name popped up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________" _RobbieKay71? _What--he's so weird. Well so am I, so what am I saying?" Cory muttered to herself. She clicked on the page and noticed how there were only a few pictures of Parker. Like two, at least.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________No wedding pictures, no kiss pictures, nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Then she noticed his most recent post._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was a picture of him and Parker, Parker was shirtless(a sight Cory would be scarred with forever)and holding Lily while Robbie pointed to the left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The caption read, " _Today was a beautiful day. A perfect day for a wedding @ parkercroft  
So as of today, I'd like to announce that I, Robert Andrew Kay, am now OFFICIALLY off the single train _,"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Cory smiled and scrolled on, seeing that he had more to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" _As I am now, Robert Andrew Kay- Croft. Thank you so much, Parker, you make my heart shine brighter every day and make my smile wider every second. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your friend, best mate, co-star, and now, your husband. _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tears. Cory was literally crying over a small comment Robbie had said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But it touched her heart and she remembered how much she missed Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Cory sniffled and clicked the comments button under Robbie's picture, her smile fell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"YOURE GAY?!" ___  
_"He's not even that cute @ robbiekay71" ___  
_"You're disgusting" ___  
_"I hate him Robbie" ___  
_"He's OLDER THAN YOU" ___  
_"Faggot" ___  
_"I wanted to marry you" ___  
_"THIS IS SO UNFAIR OMG" _  
_"I'm crying, why couldn't you let a fan have a chance?" _____

________________________________________Cory sighed at how disrespectful his fans were, only there because of his looks. Cory honestly thought Parker was better looking than him, Robbie had weird crooked teeth, big ears, and he was very short._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________His fans really should've been nicer and wished the couple happy trails or something like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She clicked the follow button and the left the app, changing over to her Pinterest app that she could spend hours on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Just as she did, a banner popped up on her screen saying " _robbiekay71 _just shared a post."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________She clicked on it and it took her back to her Instagram app._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________There was a picture of a large stack of papers in the backseat of a car and the caption read " _starting the Kay-Croft family off with bang! and lots of adoption papers. Can't wait to welcome our new daughter into our lives! _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Daughter? Adoption? Cory liked the photo then locked up her phone. She headed upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and Charlie's old sweatshirt. She slipped on her Converse shoes and pulled up the hood on the sweatshirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She picked up her bag and headed downstairs, feeling guilty that she had barged into a couple's life and stolen away the room for their baby. She decided she have overstayed her welcome and should probably leave before the baby arrives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Just as she grabbed a granola bar or two, the door to the garage opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Shit!" Cory hissed. She frantically looked around trying to find somewhere to hide or a back way to get out. "Shitty shitty shit shit shit-aroni and cheese where do I go?!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________> •<_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Robbie opened the door to the garage and held it open for Parker, who was carrying the stack of papers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Jesus, Robert, can you at least help?" Parker grunted, holding on to papers with all his strength._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Yeah, okay. Just let me set down this stuff--oh look. You're in the house," Robbie smiled. Parker narrowed his eyes and set the papers down on the counter. "Good job."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Robbie walked into the living room and then stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Cory? Um, why is your ass hanging out the window?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Um, I was sneaking out?" Cory laughed nervously from the other side of the window, her body trapped between the window sill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"You're stuck aren't you?" Parker snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Yep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Okay stay there for a second..." Parker said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Well where else would I go?" She said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Parker walked over to Cory and reached his hand through the window, gripping hers tightly so he could pull her back through. Robbie opened the window slightly so she could get back in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________They pulled her back in to the house and sat her down on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Why were you trying to sneak out?" Parker asked. Cory sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"I just came here last night, I've barged into your lives without asking and...I read on Robbie's Instagram that you were adopting a baby girl so I thought it would be best if I left.." Cory said quietly as she bit her bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Robbie took out his phone and went to his Instagram._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Are you _Dr.Dazzle _?" Robbie snickered. Cory flushed red and nodded.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Parker bit his lip and held Robbie's hand as his husband put away his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Should we tell her?" Parker said nervously. Robbie took a deep breath and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Tell me...what?" Cory asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Well...we want to adopt you." Robbie said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Me? You want to adopt me?!" Cory said in disbelief. The couple nodded. "Oh my good golly that's amazing! I-I just met y'all yesterday and y'all want me to be part of y'all's family!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Well, do you want to be a part of it?" Parker asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Yes!!" Cory smiled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She jumped up and ran over to the couple, then stopped. "Can I-can I hug y'all?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Of course!" Robbie smiled. Cory's smile widened and she proceeded to run over to the couple, hugging them both tightly. Robbie and Parker hugged her back just as tight and Cory softly cried into their shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Shhh...it's okay, you're home now." Parker said in a soothing voice as he and Robbie pet her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"I have a family again." Cory whispered and Robbie and Parker smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________This was the start of a brand new life for all of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol that fourth wall break was fun  
> also Parker is actually my pen-pal and internet best friend, you can see proof on my Tumblr, toxicpoisonyouth  
> yeah kudos and comment <3 oh and if anyone could teach me the mystical ways to HTML that'd be great thanks


	5. The family kickoff

"Okay, sign here. No, there." Robbie said, pointed to the dotted line.

"Ah, I see. M'Kay, and where else?" Cory asked.

"All you have to do is sign your new name and we're done!" Robert smiled. Cory nodded and signed her new name on the dotted line.

"Corrine Bailey Kay-Croft," Cory read off her new name. "It's so pretty."

"Isn't it?" Parker smiled. He gathered up the last of the paperwork and stacked it neatly as it had been. He walked into the kitchen and began to search the kitchen for something to fix for their first dinner to have as a family.

"So what do we do now," Cory smiled at her next word. "Dads?"

Parker and Robbie faces lit up and Robbie ran over and hug her.

"You're gonna make me cry, sweetie." He laughed.

Cory laughed and hugged him back. They stepped back and Robbie joined Parker in the kitchen.

"Well, to answer your question, Cory I was thinking..." Parker smiled, taking out a stack of take-out menus from a drawer. He walked out into the living room and handed the menus to Cory. "Maybe we call up Robbie and I's families and--"

"Not mine." Robbie said, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, okay, just mine then. Anyways, I was thinking we plan a trip to go see my parents. I'm sure they'll be delighted to here I finally gave them grandkids."

"Finally? What do you mean?" Cory asked, handing him a Papa Luigi's Italian Cuisine take-out menu. She pointed to the things she wanted and he nodded, taking the menu and giving it to Robbie for him to look through.

"Well, because I'm the oldest between my sister and I, they've been bugging me about when will I get married and when they'll get grandkids."

"But you are married." Cory said.

"Yeah, well this was before I met Robbie," Parker sighed. "When I was, like, 23 maybe."

"Whoa."

"''Whoa' what?" Parker asked.

"You say it like your twenties were centuries ago." Cory snorted.

"Anyways," Parker glared. "My sister got married and had kids before I even wrote my movie."

"Wait, you wrote a movie?" Cory asked, confused.

"Yeah, but it's not appropriate for your eyes." Parker said.

"Parker, it's not that bad. She's fifteen and the most graphic thing in that movie was your ten-second-above-the-belt-shirtless-shower scene," Robbie said. "I'm sure she's seen worse."

"Yeah, there was this movie on Netflix called 'Hooking up' and it was just about teenagers having sex." Cory said.

Parker blushed a full red and clenched his jaw as Robbie snorted.

"Anyways, after that happened, my parents were always bugging me about it. 'Have you met any one?', 'Your sister got a promotion, have you?', and, 'Your sister is having a baby shower, do you need us to pay for your plane ticket?'" Parker continued his tragic backstory.

"So, you're saying that your sister is more accomplished than you?" Cory asked, trying to figure out what Parker's point was of telling her this never ending story. Robbie left the room to order the food.

"Yes--no! No, that's not what I'm saying," Parker sighed. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "I'm saying that my family is going to be overjoyed that you are now part of our family."

Cory smiled.

"I'm super excited to meet your family, Dad." She smiled. Parker did too.

"We're gonna have to figure out who to call 'Dad' and who to call...er whatever the other name we pick." Parker said.

"Okay, well I'll call you dad and call Robert, Mouse." Cory shrugged.

"We're not calling me 'Mouse.'" Robbie said as he re-entered the room. Cory and Parker snorted.

"Okay, then what do I call you?" Cory asked.

"Robert." Robbie said, pleased to be called by his full name.

"Bobert." Cory suggested.

"No, Robert." Robbie corrected, sitting down at the bar.

"Bobertina." Cory smirked, winking at Parker. The older chuckled at how easily she had figured out to push his husband's buttons.

"No, you call me Robert."

"Bob."

"Robert."

"Bert."

"Ugh," Robbie groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Fine, call me whatever."

Cory stood and raised her hands to the air as she looked to the ceiling.

"I shall call you, Father." She spoke in a booming voice.

"No."

"Pop?" Cory tried.

Robbie thought.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Or I could call you Dad 1 and Dad 2." She smiled.

"Pop is fine." Robbie grumbled.

"Could you guys quiet down? I'm on the phone with my parents." Parker hissed, holding the phone away from his face.

Cory took a seat next to Robbie and watched him watch Netflix on his phone.

"Whatcha watching'?" Cory whispered.

"House Of Cards." Robbie whispered.

"Cool."

"Mom? I'm back, sorry. But I have some really amazing news to tell you!" Parker said excitedly over the phone to his mother. "Okay, so me and Robbie thought it over and we decided to adopt a child!"

There was several screams over the phone and Parker held it away from his ear as his mother called for his father to join the conversation.

"Yeah, she's--hi, dad, how ya doin'? Good? Great--anyways as I was saying, the girl we adopted--yes we already adopted her--well she's fifteen and her name is Corrine--yes, it is a very pretty name--anyways, we were wondering if we could come visit you guys and you could meet her!" Parker said. "Yes--yeah sure call sis, I don't care--and yes, I will pay for my own tickets--no, mom, you don't need to pay for hers, I'll pay--mom, you--okay! Okay, fine, you can pay for Cory's ticket. Cory is your granddaughter. It's short for Corrine."

Cory laughed and almost cried as she listened to Parker's one-sided phone conversation.

"Okay! We'll see you then! Okay, bye! Love you--you too dad--bye!" Parker the hung up and put his phone Hal in his pocket. "Okay, well we leave this weekend!"

"For where?" Cory asked.

"Burlington, Vermont." Parker smiled, re-calling the name of his hometown.

"Where the fr*ck is that?" Cory snorted.

Parker's chest swelled and he began the even longer story of his birthplace.

"It was the coldest January Burlington had ever seen. So cold, it's now referred to as the SnowFall of '87..." Parker started.

Robbie had obviously heard this story before many a time, for he was already halfway down the hall to his and Parker's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there i'm still having a little trouble with italics in HTML so like please send help


	6. Parker's never-ending backstory

"We're going to be late!" Parker called, rushing out to Robbie's car and loading his suitcase into the trunk.

Robbie and Cory wheeled their own suitcases out but at a much slower pace. Robbie was posting something on Instagram as Cory was watching an episode of Supernatural on her phone.

"We aren't going to be late, we have, like, an hour or something," Robbie said. He tossed his and Cory's suitcases into the trunk and then shut it. "So who's driving?"

"Me." Parker said from the front seat.

"M'kay." Robbie got in the passenger seat still typing away on his phone. Cory got in the backseat and sat in the middle, so she could see both of her new parents.

"Hey, Pop?" Cory said. Robbie smiled and turned around.

"Yeah?" He said.

"What model is this car? It's beautiful, man." Cory said, running a hand over the leather seat.

"2013. It has 45 horsepower and..." He pressed a button on the dash an the top went down, turning the car into a convertible. "The top comes down."

"Nifty." Cory said.

Parker started the car and 80's music boomed from the speakers.

"Ugh, what is this?!" Parker cried. Robbie smirked and danced a little in his seat.

"Never gonna give you up? The best song ever?" Robbie said. Parker flipped the channel.

"Oh my god! It's Weezer!" Cory cheered from the backseat.

"You know this band?" Parker looked back at her surprised.

"My favorite song is this one!"

Robbie groaned.

"Fucking 90's..." He grumbled, his voice drowned out by the music.

~•~•~•~

"We have a half-an-hour until our flight leaves." Parker said, joining his husband and Cory over by the waiting area.

"Told you we were too early." Robbie muttered.

"Oh bite me." Parker scoffed. Robbie winked at him, taking the insult as an invitation.

"Not here please, thanks." Cory shuddered.

"So you guys hungry?" Parker asked.

"Well, yeah, it's 9 am." Cory grumbled.

They all walked over to a small Starbucks in the airport.

Robbie ordered a white chocolate mocha, Parker had an iced French vanilla coffee, and Cory had a double-carmel-pump-dark-chocolate-with-skim-milk-only coffee.

"Why skim milk?" Parker asked after they got their drinks. Cory shrugged.

"I like being difficult." She said.

"Of course you do." Robbie mumbled before taking a drink of his coffee.

The small family were interrupted by several high pitched screams.

"Oh my god!!! It's Robbie Kay!!!" A young girl screamed.

Cory looked over and saw a group of girls run over to them.

Robbie inhaled deeply and put on a fake smile, walking over to the group of girls.

"Hello ladies." He said in a voice that could make a girl swoon. Or one very tall Parker Croft.

"Who are they?" Cory asked Parker.

"Fangirls. Most likely oblivious to the gold band on his finger." Parker sighed.

"Ah."

Cory looked over the girls, seeing how most of them seemed to be her age.

She noticed a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was shorter than Cory but was wearing heels to make her seem taller.

"You think they all like Pop?" Cory asked, clearing checking out the blonde girl.

Parker followed her line of sight and nodded as he watched the blonde girl run her hand down Robbie's arm.

"Yep. And I think it's time to intervene," Parker sighed. He also put on a fake smile and walked over to the group. "Hey ladies!"

Cory followed her father close behind, nervous to meet new people.

"Oh, Robbie! Do workout?" A girl with dark blue hair and braces asked, not caring about Parker at all. Cory watched as Parker clenched his jaw and gripped the ends of his shirt, obviously jealous. Robbie flushed a light pink.

"No, I just--"

"Who's she?" Another girl asked, cutting off Robbie mid-sentence and pointed at Cory.

"Oh! She's my, um.."

"Daughter." Cory cut in. The girls all glared at her.

"You have a daughter?" The blonde asked in a snobby voice. Cory bit her lip and hid behind Robbie.

"Well, yes actually. Ladies, this is my daughter, Cory." Robbie said, side stepping so Cory stood nervously between her fathers.

The girls were quiet until one looked at Parker.

"You're the guy from Robbie's Instagram." She said. Parker smiled an nodded. The girl nodded as well but with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, do you guys want a picture?" Robbie asked, trying to break the tension.

"Is that a ring?!" The brace girl cried, horrified by the gold band.

"Y-yes, I'm married," Robbie blushed. He held Parker's hand and wrapped an arm around Cory. "This is my husband and daughter."

The girls all gave a disgusted look and cleared their throats.

"We don't need a picture." The blonde said, pursing her lips and stepping away.

The group began to walk away when the brace girl turned back around.

"Fags!" She yelled across the airport, then bolted out with her friends.

The small Kay-Croft family stood quietly until Robbie cleared his throat.

"Let's go, our flights about to leave." He said, he voice cracking as he did.

"Fangirls are horrible." Cory said.

No one said anything as they boarded the plane.

Parker put in his earbuds and drowned everything out, Robbie leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes to take a nap, and Cory opened up her book.

And the plane took off to the skies with the quiet family seated in first class.

~•~•~•~

"How much longer?" Cory asked Parker.

Parker kept tapping his foot along to the music playing through his earbuds.

Cory sighed and looked over him, seeing that Robbie was still asleep against the window.

This was going to be a long plane ride.

~•~•~•~

"We will be landing at your destination shortly. Thank you for flying Air SunRiver." A woman's voice said over the intercom.

Robbie stirred awake, snorting as he did.

"I don't wanna sweaty monkey sock..." Robbie mumbled, still half asleep and finishing off his dream.

"Robbie, we're here babe." Parker said, pointing out the window.

"I-it's snowing!" Robbie cried, frantically waking up fully and looking out the window.

"Well, yes. It's December." Parker said.

"But it doesn't snow at home..." Robbie said, obviously worried and panicked.

"Maybe I'll enroll you in high school when I enroll Cory..." Parker mumbled.

"High school?!" Cory cried.

"We'll talk about it later." Parker said, quickly dropping the subject.

"I didn't pack the right outfits! Or shoes!" Robbie cried. "What do I do?!"

"Shop?" Cory suggested.

"In Vermont?! Are there even malls in Vermont?!" Robbie cried.

"Uh, excuse me? Yeah there is, I mean, where do you think I shopped most of my high school life?" Parker said, annoyed that Robbie was criticizing his hometown.

"What shops?! Tell me!" Robbie pleaded, pulling a pen out to write on his arm.

"Chill, okay? I'll show you when we get there." Parker said.

They were all quiet as the plane landed and Parker was the first one up, Cory and Robbie following in suit.

They walked outside of the airport(after Parker so generously gave Robbie one of his coats) and Parker stepped out to hail a cab when...

"PARKER! OVER HERE DEAR!!"

Parker closed his eyes and turned around.

"Mom? Dad?" He called. Cory turned around and saw a woman with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had a warm smile and was skinny like her son.

Parker picked up his suitcase and ran across the street, hugging his mother tightly when he joined her.

Cory and Robbie followed Parker's mother stepped away from her son.

"Robbie!" She smiled, hugging him as well. "So glad you came!"

She stepped away from him when she noticed Cory.

"And this must be my granddaughter," she smiled. "My name is Juliet, but please, call me grandma." She winked.

Cory smiled.

"Hi, grandma." Cory said. Juliet gasped and hugged Cory.

"I am just going to spoil you rotten!" Juliet smiled. "Oh, you all must be cold! Parker, your father is parked over there."

Parker, Robbie, Juliet, and Cory all walked over to a dark blue SUV. There was an older man in the driver's seat who looked like a much older Parker with grey hair.

Parker loaded their luggage into the trunk. Cory helped Robbie into the backseat and then Parker helped Cory.

"Parker." The man greeted from the front.

"Hi, dad." Parker smiled.

"Robert." He then greeted Robbie.

"Sir." Robbie squeaked.

The man turned around and smiled warmly at the three.

"And this must be Cory." He said. Cory smiled and waved.

"That's me." She said quietly.

The man chuckled.

"Well I'm Parker, welcome to the family." He said.

"And...he's Parker?" Cory said, pointing to the blonde next to her.

"Yep, I'm Parker Hendrick Croft the third and he's Parker Hendrick Croft Jr." Parker explained.

"Ah, a family name I see." Cory said.

"Yep, and proud of it." Parker Jr. said. He started the car and they began the journey to the Croft house.

"So where's sis?" Parker asked.

"Oh, she couldn't come dear. She said something came up." Juliet said apologetically.

"Of course," Parker grumbled. "There's always something."

~•~•~•~

The house was quaint and homely, decked to the 9's in Christmas decorations, just perfect for Cory's tastes.

"You have a lovely home." Cory said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Aw, well thank you dear." Juliet smiled.

Parker and Robbie helped carry the luggage up to their rooms and handed Cory her own.

She took her suitcase and walked into her room, which was a light yellow color.

A poster of Zac Efron hung on the wall next to a large poster of the High School Musical cast.

On the ceiling, above the bed, was yet another poster but it was of NSYNC. And a few kiss marks on Justin Timberlake's face.

Cory looked around and went to the closet, which was empty, as were the drawers. She unpacked her clothes into the drawers of the dresser and hung her few dresses into the closet.

A rapid knock on the door pulled her attention.

"Come in." She called.

"Cory?" Robbie said as he rushed in. He stopped when he walked in the room. "Ah, I see you're the one who got Parker's room."

Cory closed her eyes and quietly laughed.

Of course it's Parker's room.

"Anyways, are you ready to go shopping?" Robbie asked.

Cory smiled and nodded. Robbie smiled as well and the two began to walk out the door when Cory stopped.

"Wait! What about dinner?" She asked.

"Oh, it's okay, we'll be back by dinner time. It's only," Robbie looked outside. Then down at his watch. "6:39, damn that was a long plane ride. Oh, well, it's okay that just means we can't dilly dally."

The two bundled up in their coats and went out to the car.

Once there, Robbie started the car and cranked up the heat.

"I don't much like snow. Or the cold. Or winter." Robbie shivered.

"It's not too bad, but still a bit chilly." Cory said, turning up the seat heater on Robbie's seat.

Once Robbie was no longer shivering, he turned up the music and moved the gear into reverse.

The wheels on the car spun in place and the car went no where.

"What--it's not moving." Robbie murmured.

"You have it in the wrong gear, you have to used four-wheel drive when in snow." Cory explained.

"You know how to drive in snow?" Robbie gawked.

"Well, uh, yeah. I'm from Arkansas, you have to know." Cory shrugged.

"You have to teach me," Robbie said. "After we go shopping of course."

He moved the gear shift and then backed successfully out of the driveway.

~•~•~•~

"You're kidding, right?" Robbie asked the cashier.

"N-no sir, I'm sorry, but we don't have a DSW in this mall." The lanky teenager said from behind the counter.

"So where on earth do you buy shoes?" Robbie asked, annoyed with the innocent mall clerk.

"Pop, they have an Off Broadway," Cory said, looking over the list of shops in the mall. "We've only been here 20 minutes, we can't be harassing the cashiers yet."

Robbie stopped and sighed.

"You're right," he looked back at the clerk. "I won't forget you..." He looked down at the teens name tag. "Dean."

Dean nodded and gulped as Robbie picked up his Dillard's shopping bag and walked out the door, Cory following him with her Hot Topic bags.

~•~•~•~

"Winter shoes. Not boat shoes." Cory reminded her father. Robbie shrugged as he looked at himself in mirror.

"I know, but what do you think of this color?" He asked, turning his ankle left to see the other side of the shoe.

Cory sighed the gave her opinion.

"It's brown, which makes your eyes bright," Cory and explained, Robbie smiled. "But the blue leather makes your eyes blue. Which you hate it when that happens."

Robbie nodded.

"So what if I tried a green?" Robbie asked.

"What if you tried snow shoes?" Cory sighed, looking at the time on her phone.

"Fine. But what if we had some fun?" Robbie smirked.

It was several pairs of multi colored heels, pumps, and stilettos later when the manager of the store came up to Robbie, who of course was strutting down the aisle like a model in hot pink heels.

The manager cleared his throat and Robbie spun around.

"O-oh! Hi there." Robbie blushed the same color of the shoes.

Cory snorted as she pulled on a black pair of snow boots.

"Will you be buying those sir?" The man asked in a snooty voice.

"Uh, well, uh--"

"If you're not, I must ask you to step out of them before you have to buy them." The manager said.

"Well what if I want to buy them?" Robbie asked. Cory looked up in shock.

"Pop, I don't think--"

"Hush, Cory, daddy's buying shoes." Robbie said. Cory closed her eyes and sighed, putting the shoes away in the box and pulling on her own, deciding that these were the shoes she would buy.

Robbie stepped out of the shoes and handed them to the manager.

"Please put these in their box and set them aside for me." Robbie said. The manager gave a fake laugh and took the shoes.

"What did I just do?" Robbie asked.

"Bought a pair of hot pink heels," Cory said nonchalantly. "Try on those brown boots behind you, see if they fit. Then we can go."

Robbie slipped on the boots and walked down the aisle and back. He said the fit and put them in the box.

The two took their boxes up to the front and the cashier muttered the price to Robbie, who gawked at how expensive the shoes were altogether.

He sighed and handed over his Visa card. The manager swiped it though the machine and handed it back to him, along with the bags.

"Have a nice day." The manager said.

"You too."

They walked out the store and passed a Victoria's Secret store as they walked.

"Can we go there?" Cory asked. Robbie looked over at the store and bit his lip.

Bras always made him uncomfortable, unless Parker was there to see him in them, they sucked.

"How about...I buy you a new phone instead of a bra?" Robbie suggested.

"Dude, that's even better! Let's go!" Cory smiled, almost skipping off to the AT&T store.

~•~•~•~

"Hey! You're back!" Parker greeted Robbie and Cory at the door. "And just in time, dinner's ready. Cute sweater by the way, baby boy."

Parker kissed the edge of Robbie's lips and kissed Cory's forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

"We didn't even have to help with dinner." Cory said, surprised. Robbie smirked.

"I know." He winked. He took off his coat and hung it on the hook and then kicked off his boots.

"Which means we have to help clean up." Cory smirked at the flaw in Robbie's plan.

"Bugger." He grumbled as he joined Parker In the kitchen.

~•~•~•~

"You played Wendy?!" Cory laughed at Parker as Juliet recalled a memory.

"Well, I was the only one who showed emotion when speaking the lines. And surprisingly, I was also the only one who could hit the notes." Parker explained.

"Who played Peter Pan?" Cory asked.

Juliet smiled as Parker blushed.

"His first crush."

"Mom, please." Parker sighed.

"No, it was adorable when you talked about giving him a kiss," His father smiled. "But I think I was most proud when he played Ryan Evans in his school's version of High School Musical."

Robbie almost choked on his water as he laughed.

"You played Ryan?!" Robbie laughed, as did Cory. "Why haven't I heard this story?"

Cory laughed the rest of dinner until they helped clean up the plates afterwards.

>•<

"You're sick." Parker cringed, as did Robbie.

"Who could ever love you?" Charlie said, disgusted by Cory.

"But I'm only human after all! Don't put your blame on me!"

Cory awoke in a cold sweat and she threw off her thicc quilt.

She tugged her over-sized tshirt down over her panties and slid on her slippers. She pulled the long sleeves down over her arms, over the cuts on her wrists that were unknown to her fathers.

She hugged herself and exited the room then down the stairs to the kitchen.

Cory opened the fridge and took out the milk carton, deciding to have a glass of warm milk to sooth her back to sleep.

As she was pouring it in the glass, her father joined her in the kitchen.

"Cory?" Parker asked quietly, trying to not wake his family in the other rooms. "What are you doing up, kiddo?"

"Couldn't sleep," Cory shrugged. "What about you?"

"Same thing." Parker said.

Cory nodded and poured him a glass of milk as well.

"So, do you like it here?" Parker asked, taking a sip of his milk. "I mean, as a part of the family."

Cory smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her own milk.

"I do. A lot," she said. "What did you mean about me going to high school?"

"Well, you can't just lay around the house all day watching Netflix and playing paper football on the dining room table." Parker explained.

"Why? That's what Robbie does all day."

"I know," Parker sighed. "He's a horrible role model, please don't join the acting world."

Cory nodded, knowing what she already wanted to do with her future.

"I've found a high school in LA I'm sure you'll love, so it's okay." Parker said.

"How do you know I'll love it?" Cory inquired.

"Because Robbie and I have a party the night of the first day of school," Parker said. "And I heard that Zac Efron will be there."

"Okay? What's the big deal about that?" Cory sighed.

Parker sighed.

"Some band is gonna be there too," he shrugged. "Twenty-Three Flight Attendents or something like that."

Cory gawked.

"Twenty-Øne Piløts?!" Cory smiled.

"Yeah, could've been that," Parker said. "And Zac Efron!"

Cory ran over to Parker and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, sure, just wanted you to know," Parker laughed quietly. "There's also a carpet walk the next night, so you'll probably have to go shopping with Robbie again."

"That's okay! I love you guys so much!" Cory said, then yawned.

"Tired?" Parker chuckled. Cory nodded against his chest and he ran his hands through her hair, soothing her as she grew more tired.

"Imma gonna go tah bed." Cory slurred, sleep suddenly taking over her body.

She pulled away from Parker and slumped up the stairs to her room.

>•<

When Parker heard the door to his old room shut, he quietly took care of the glasses and went back to his room.

He climbed back into bed and just as he got comfortable, Robbie rolled over and practically laid on top of him.

"Ah--Robbie! I can't breathe!" Parker gasped dramatically, knowing his husband was just as awake as him. "Must. Have. Air!"

Robbie snorted and rolled off him, opting to just cuddle up against Parker's chest instead of using him as a human pillow.

Parker wrapped his arms around the younger's body and holding him close to him as Robbie buried his face in the older's chest.

"G'night, sweet baby boy." Parker murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Robbie's head.

"Mm...night, love." Robbie murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was fun to write so like leave kudos and comments!


	7. Felix's fuck-buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please help me with italics y'all i can't figure it out it's only working on one sentence wtf help me

This is Parker and Robbie's backstory

Which is, like, 98.9% true so yeah

I read this fact on a website that WAS NOT WIKIPEDIA it was a different one but they were all like "this information is for your eyes only please don't leak the page"

SO IMMA GONNA RESPECT THAT REQUEST AND NOT LEAK IT

OK

A LIL SMUT (like Robbie jacking off and Parker having underage sex with a minor) and that's about it. It might be drawn out and graphic but I don't think it will be.

But that's my opinion and I've read so much smut in my life that I could be reading about Felix eating out Pan's ass and be like "I've read worse"

That might of been a hint of whats gonna happen in the chapter.

OH AND MUCH DADDY KINK bc all I know is that they slept together off stage.

Like I said, 98.9% true bc the other 3% is the daddy kink

Also I've written a LOT of smut so Please don't judge me but this is just like, major smutty.

Anyways SO BE WARNED.

Warnings

•DaDdy kiNk

•MoUsE WanKiNg oFF

•asS eaTiNg

•top!parker

•bottom!Robbie

•a fUn rIDe fOr boBerT

get your holy water and be prepared because here we goooooooooo!

(See more notes at end)

~•~•~•~

July 22nd, 2013

"Can I have everyone introduce themselves and what parts they will be playing?" The portly director asked the cast. "Oh, and welcome to Once Upon A Time, Neverlanders."

Robbie chuckled and smiled.

A woman with shoulder length black hair stood up.

"Hi, I'm Lana and I will be playing Regina Mills." She said, then sat back down.

"I-I meant the Neverlanders, Lana," The director said. Lana blushed an shrugged, earning a laugh throughout the room. "Let's start with Wendy."

A girl a bit older than Robbie stood up. She had big, brown eyes and dark brown, curly hair.

"I'm Freya Tingly," she said.

_Sounds like a stripper name_ , Robbie thought. 

__"I'm 22 and I'll be playing Wendy Darling." She finished, taking her seat again as she winked at Robbie._ _

___Wrong guy, sweetie. I look at the same ass you do.___

____The room clapped quietly and Robbie watched as a tall, handsome man stood up. He had golden blonde hair that bounced around his ears, sterling silver eyes that could pierce through a heart, and a dashingly stunning face._ _ _ _

____He smiled and blushed a little, causing Robbie to sit straighter in his seat._ _ _ _

____"I'm Parker Croft," he said._ _ _ _

_____Oh sweet Jesus, his voice is like a drop of honey.___ _ _

______"I'm 26 and I'll be playing Felix, Pan's right-hand man and," he looked down at his paper and blushed even more red. "Gay lover."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The room whooped and clapped loudly as Parker took his seat._ _ _ _ _ _

______The director cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Um, Colin isn't here today so let's skip over to our second youngest cast member." The director, who's name has slipped Robbie's mind the moment the man had said it, pointed at Robbie._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robbie blushed a deep red as he shakily stood to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I'm Robbie," Robbie stuttered. He watched as Parker's eyes raked up and down his 18 3/4-year-old body. "I-I'm 18 and 3/4 and I'll be playing Peter Pan,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He watched Parker the whole time, imagining that the older was probably mentally undressing him._ _ _ _ _ _

______That's when he opened his mouth once more and said the first thing that came to mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Felix's fuck-buddy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The room erupted in laugher as people snorted and clapped._ _ _ _ _ _

______Parker's eyes landed back on Robbie's face and he smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robbie gulped and quickly sat down before anyone could see what was rising in his pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was later in the day when Robbie saw Parker again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robbie had gotten back from wardrobe measuring and was sitting on the set reading over his lines._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck, I get half a sex scene with him," Robbie muttered as he ran over the script._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi again." A familiar voice whispered in his ear. Robbie jerked around and looked up to see Parker staring down at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"W-what's with the scar?" Robbie asked, flushing a light pink, as he pointed to the scar across the older's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not sure. They said it gives more of a bad-boy vibe." Parker smirked. Robbie swallowed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Neat-o." He said. Parker smiled a little and snickered, then walked off to finish wardrobe measurings._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Neat-o? What kind of person says that? _Robbie mentally cursed to himself. _A dumb arse like you. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Robbie trudged to his assigned trailer at 11 o'clock at night. It had been a long day and Robbie just found out he had to be on wires._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Which was horrible news to him, for the lad had a deadly fear of heights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He walked into the trailer and kicked the door shut behind him. He tossed his backpack and script onto a chair and tore off his tshirt. He flopped down onto the couch, which was big for a one person trailer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________It's probably because I'm the star of the season _, Robbie smiled into the pillow. _And because I'm the most handsome. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Robbie rolled over and stared up at the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Not hotter than Parker, of course. He's, like, mucho mundo hot. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Robbie inhaled deeply and smiled at the thought of Parker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Parker Croft...such a wonderful name _, Robbie thought. _Mr. Robert Croft. No, wait. I want my name there too. Mr Robert Croft-Kay. No, my name would be first because...I'm younger. So...Mr. Robert Kay-Croft. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Robbie beamed and hugged a pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________And we would have a beautiful white wedding, him looking fiiiiiiiiine in a tuxedo, me looking hella sexy in wedding dress, oh I can see it now. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And he could. He could see Parker's smile as Robbie walked down the aisle. It was a beautiful picture to imagine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But Robbie found imagining the wedding night a bit more...enticing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________In his mind it was _Parker's hands _running over his chest, pinching and tormenting his nipples, not his own.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Parker's hand _covering his lips and slipping two fingers into his mouth, while the other unzipped his jeans.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Parker's hand _wrapping around Robbie's hard length tightly, slowly pumping the younger.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"Like this, Robbie?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Baby boy, moan for me." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"Call me 'Daddy', baby boy." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Parker..." The name fell from Robbie's lips as he jerked off to the thought of the tall blonde whispering sinful things into his ear. "A-ah! Daddy! Yes!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________His hand movements quickened, his toes curled, and his back arched as he came into his hands, moaning loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Daddy! Fuck!" Robbie moaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Robbie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Everything came to a halt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The voice wasn't in Robbie's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________It was really there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________He _was really there.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Robbie's eyes flew open and he sat up, not even bothering to take his hand out of his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Dad--Parker?! What are you doing in here?!" Robbie stuttered, still breathless from his orgasm. Parker leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest as he snickered softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"I was sleeping," Parker said, looking the younger up and down with lust filled eyes. "But you kinda woke me up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Why are you sleeping here?!" Robbie said. He pulled a blanket over his lap because he wasn't finished and wouldn't be taking his hand out from his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"They didn't tell you? We're sharing a trailer so we can," Parker licked his lips. "Bond."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"B-bond?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"You know, tell each other secrets, swap stories, become best friends, the whole package," Parker explained. Robbie nodded and shifted on the couch. Parker's eyes grew dark. "Unless you want something more.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Robbie was taken aback._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Something more?" He asked, confused why Parker was acting like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Parker grinned and strode over to the smaller boy. He sat down on the couch and his lips hovered over Robbie's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Robbie closed his eyes and waited for Parker to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________But when the kiss never came, Robbie opened his eyes. Parker smirked down at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"But for now, I can't be that something more." He whispered. Parker got up and sat on the end over the couch, a devilish grin on his smug face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Wha--why not!" Robbie cried desperately. He took his hand out of his pants and wiped it on his pant-leg before he clutched the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Because I'm 26 and you're 18. It would be illegal and I would be called some not so nice names." Parker said. He got up and began to go back to his room when Robbie grabbed his wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"3 months." Robbie said. Parker turned around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"3 months? What's that got to do with anything?" The blonde asked, confused by the younger's statement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"My birthday is in 3 months. I'll be 19." Robbie said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The devilish grin appeared on Parker's face once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Then 3 months I will wait."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________And three months he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Three months of having to kiss Robbie, touch Robbie, hold Robbie in the eyes of several hundred people on stage. Never once off stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Three months of watching Freya desperately try to get into Robbie's pants only to be shut down with Robbie's beautiful accent saying, "I'm saving myself for someone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________It was finally September 13th of the third month and the cast and crew of OUAT brought a cake to the set. They turned off the lights and lit the candles, Sean Maguire asked Robbie to make a wish. Parker stood in the back of the room and watched Robbie's every move. He caught Robbie's blazing green eyes burning through this steel ones and Parker new exactly what the boy was wishing for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Robbie blew out the candles on his cake and the lights turned back on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"What did you wish for, Robbie?" Freya asked, running a hand over Robbie's bicep. Robbie turned his arm away as he looked at Parker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"A new... _ride. _" The boy grinned.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Ooh! What kind of car were you thinking, lad?" Colin asked. Robbie shook his head from eye-fucking Parker and looked at the older man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Um...red." He mumbled, not really knowing what to say about cars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Later that night, Robbie returned to the shared trailer. He took a deep breath and stepped inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He walked slowly to his bedroom and opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________There, on a bed covered in rose petals, was a shirtless Parker Croft. Candles were lit and Marvin Gaye was softly playing in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"W-what is all this?" Robbie asked. Parker got up and handed Robbie a rose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I got the idea you've never done this before, so I thought I would make it special." Parker said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie blushed as Parker took his hands and lead him over to the bed. The older blonde cupped his face and placed a soft kiss to the younger's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie gasped as Parker kissed him with passion, fireworks exploded in his stomach. Robbie moaned into the kiss, grabbing the sides of Parker's face and kissed him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Inexpertly, Robbie forced his tongue into Parker's mouth. Parker was taken aback but Robbie's sudden dominance, but quickly recovered. Robbie broke the kiss and licked his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I like it rough..." Robbie moaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I was planning to take it slow but if you want it rough," Parker panted. Robbie whimpered as Parker shoved him harshly onto the bed. "I can be rough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker sat down next to Robbie and pulled the smaller boy into his lap and placed gentle kisses down his neck until he reached the place where the neck met the collarbone. There, he down harshly at the skin til it bled. Robbie moaned loudly and ground his hips down on Parker's bulge as the blonde lapped up the blood trailed down Robbie's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"P-Parker..." Robbie moaned breathlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Now, now," Parker growled as he licked the shell of Robbie's ear. "I remember someone calling me Daddy a few months back...where'd that go, baby boy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie moaned as Parker rolled them over and trapped the younger under his body. Parker cupped Robbie's cock through his jeans and palmed him as he watched Robbie's face twist in erotic pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"D-daddy.." Robbie moaned quietly. Parker smirked and slowly squeezed Robbie's dick, making the boy grit his teeth and scrunch his face up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Tell Daddy what you want, baby boy..." Parker growled in Robbie's ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I want--" Robbie whispered and Parker squeezed harder, making Robbie's back arch off the bed. "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me, Daddy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Just what I want to hear." Parker said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The blonde helped Robbie get his shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. He ran his hands over Robbie's chest, then dug his nails into Robbie's pale skin. He scraped angry red lines down Robbie's body to top of his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________It was like Robbie's wet dream come true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker unbuttoned Robbie's pants and tugged them down around his ankles. Robbie kicked off his shoes and Parker tugged the pants off the rest of the way. Robbie whimpered as Parker ran his hand over the wet bulge in Robbie's boxers. Parker's hands danced around the waistband before he dipped his hand into to the boxers, roughly grabbing Robbie's dick and pulling on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie screamed and Parker smirked, the older tearing off the grey boxers and let the boy spring free._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Oh baby boy...look at you...just beautiful..." Parker moaned as he looked over Robbie's fully erect, dark red, pre-cum leaking cock. A rush of blood flew to Robbie's face as Parker's eyes raked over his completely naked body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker ran his hand over the bulge in his own pants, watching Robbie's chest rise and fall quickly as the boy panted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Daddy...fuck me please..." Robbie whined, spreading his legs wide. Parker growled and tugged his jeans and underwear down before he moved back between the younger's legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker shoved two fingers into Robbie's mouth and grabbed hold of his dick again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Suck." Parker growled as he ran his hand up and down the smaller's shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie closed his eyes and began to suck on Parker's fingers, taking the spidery digits almost to the back of his throat then swirled his tongue around them, slicking them in warm saliva._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker slipped his fingers out of Robbie's mouth right before the boy came and squeezed the base of his dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"No cumming until I say so." Parker growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie was so preoccupied with the burning sensation in his balls as his orgasm teetered on the edge, he barely noticed that Parker had two fingers knuckle-Deep in his ass until the blonde began to scissor them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"A-ah! Fuck!" Robbie groaned. "It hurts..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I know baby, but just wait until I'm inside you...it'll feel so much better..." Parker moaned, rolling his hips against the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Once Parker felt that the younger boy was stretched out, he took his fingers out. Robbie whimpered at the loss of contact and Parker kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker sat up and leaned over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out the bottle of lube and a condom. He slipped the condom over his length and wrapped Robbie's long legs around his hips. Just as his tip breached Robbie's tight, hot heat, the younger sat up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Daddy, wait!" Robbie cried. Parker stopped and looked at Robbie confused. "I-I wanna ride you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker smirked and laid down, letting Robbie climb on top off him. Robbie hovered his ass over Parker's dick and slowly sank down on it. A moan fell from Robbie's mouth as he seated himself on Parker, Parker moaned as well, both voices echoing through the trailer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"A-ah! Hurts..." Robbie groaned. Parker gripped the younger's hips and slowly eased the boy's ass off his dick, but only up to the head and then let Robbie drop back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie moaned and raised his ass off Parker, then slammed back down onto the blonde's dick. As Robbie bounced on him, Parker began to buck his hips up into the tight hole of Robbie Kay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Fuck, baby boy, you're so tight...so good, taking everything thing I give you..." Parker moaned as Robbie picked up his pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________As Robbie bounced on Parker's dick, the blonde matched his bucking to the bounce. Soon, the trailer was filled with the sound of skin slapping together erotically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Daddy, I-I'm close!" Robbie moaned. Parker squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from cumming at that sentence. He rolled the two over so Robbie was splayed out on the bed under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker gripped Robbie's hips tight enough to leave bruises and pounded into him. Robbie screamed as the blonde hit his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Fuck, Daddy!" Robbie screamed, releasing his hot, milky white, sticky cum all over Parker's chest. Parker came not too long after that, filling the boy's ass with his hot seed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The blonde pulled his spent length out from Robbie's ass and rolled over to Robbie side. Robbie panted and rolled over on his stomach as he was out of energy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker eyed the boy's ass and feather-lightly ran a hand over it. Though his cock was spent, it sprang back to life as Parker's mouth watered. He moved over and kissed down Robbie's spine to the curve of his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"P-Parker? What are you--AHH!" Robbie screamed as the blonde plunged his tongue into his ass. Robbie's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly, pushing his ass back against Parker's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Parker's tongue swirled around the thoroughly fucked muscle, shallowly plunging in the searing heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________As he ate out the boy, he pulled Robbie by the hips closer and closer to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Daddy! I'm gonna--fuck!" Robbie screamed as he came again. Parker sat up and licked his lips, rolling the boy back over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"You did so lovely, baby," Parker said, kissing him on the lips. "Can't wait for the next few months we'll spend together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"You're what?" Robbie asked the director._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The plump man had called him and Parker into his office to talk about the "chemistry of Pan and Felix."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Robbie of course that was a bullshit lie and the man just wanted to talk about the relationship that had blossomed between the two stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________But it was actually about the characters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________And the fact that they were taking out the relationship between Peter Pan and Felix, and just having Felix be a minor character._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Well, some people from Disney studios came down to tell us that, since we already had Mulan falling in love with Aurora in the same season with Panlix, that we couldn't have another gay couple. Especially one so...um..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Openly sexual?" Parker sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Well, yes actually. They said they want to make the show as kid friendly as possible and they couldn't have two men having sex on screen," the man explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Okay, so then why didn't you just edit out the sex scene?" Robbie asked, annoyed with the fact that his character was being stuck in the closet from the horrible reality of society._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Because every scene that Panlix has-as a couple-is highly sexual."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"That's what they are! Peter and Felix are this raging flame and now with Peter dying and all they're trying to get the most out of it before they burn out!" Robbie said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"We're sorry, but we can't do that," the man said. "But I'm glad you guys fell in love outside of you're characters, you're both so adorable."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Thank you." Parker said as he held Robbie's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Wait, most of Parker's scenes were the Panlix scenes--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"What's 'Panlix?'" Parker asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Pan and Felix's names mushed together." the man explained, and Parker nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Anyways, since most of his scenes are getting cut, is Parker gonna get paid the same?" Robbie asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Yes, actually I went over this with him. Mr. Croft will be getting paid double than his usual because of how many scenes we're cutting. Including Felix's backstory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Wait, you're cutting his backstory too?! But that's when he meets Pan!" Robbie cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Yes. And then they have sex the moment their feet touch Neverland soil." The man said. Robbie grumbled and rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Americans are such prudes.." he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Thank you, Mr. Tribbiani." Parker said, dragging Robbie out of the office before the boy opened his mouth again and got himself fired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The two boys continued acting, finishing up their scenes and packing up the last of their trailer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The next month went quickly and Robbie made a mistake of blinking and he missed the last two weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________It was the last day on set for the Neverlanders, and everybody was saying their goodbyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I'll miss you, Robbie." Freya said, completely oblivious to the rumor that Parker and Robbie were a couple that was traveling around set pretty quick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"How nice. I'll miss me too." Robbie said. Freya laughed loudly at his joke(that wasn't a joke at all and several people were now staring)but stopped when Parker walked over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"What's so funny?" Parker smirked at how Freya was nearly shaking in her boot when he wrapped an arm around Robbie's shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"N-Nothing," she squeaked. "See you around, Robbie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________After she scurried away, Robbie turned to Parker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I guess this means that we have to say goodbye as well..." Robbie sighed, biting his lip to keep himself from crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Well, actually, now that I have all that money I was thinking maybe you could move into my place?" Parker asked. Robbie's eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Yes! A million times yes!" Robbie smiled and pulled Parker down for a passionate kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was smutty af  
> sorry if u no like smut but it was needed  
> anyways so it is true that they slept together off stage and it was also true that Panlix was suppose to happen but Disney shut it down(since ABC is owned by Disney) which really sucks but oh well.
> 
> i dont know much about Parker and Robbie's relationship now but obviously(since it was oh so nicely pointed out to me)that bobert has a lady friend.
> 
> which i don't think will last since he just turned 21 and shes like older than Parker and shes probably just lookin for a good fuck and bobert is nothing more than a boy toy to her.
> 
> it may not be true but i dont see bobert settling down any time soon.
> 
> PARKER on the other hand has his whole life kinda turned upside down and me and my wifey are both(maybe its just me)pretty worried about what hes gonna do
> 
> first the divorce because hes gay but then he goes on vacation and then there was that thing with the eggs on his IG story and then theres his dog and then the tweet about the drag outfit like wtf is he doing
> 
> i just dont want him to drag me into it i have my own life to sort out tho if he wants to get set up i heard that josh dun is pretty single *wink wonk*


	8. The guy on the bus

There was one thing that Cory absolutely despised.

Mornings.

She hated getting up, unless there was coffee all ready to go in the kitchen she wanted nothing from it.

Morning People she despised the most.

Those were the people who get up early and sing along with the birds, get up and go jog, get up early just because.

Cory liked her sleep and she herself had a rule.

No talking to her before 8:00 am.

But of course, now that she was in a new home, her rule was completely moot.

"Cory..." Robbie whispered as he lightly shook her. "Cory...it's time to get up."

"No."

Robbie clicked his tongue.

"Yes, it is. Today's your first day at Greenrich!" He whispered cheerfully.

"No." She mumbled again.

"Cory. It is time to get up." Robbie said sternly, yanking the covers of her.

Just as he did, Cory chucked her pillow at him.

Which he caught just before it hit him.

"Corrinne, I'm sorry it had to be this way but..." Robbie sighed before he took the pillow and began to smack her playfully with it. "GET UP PLEASE."

"OKAY. FINE. I'm up, jeez." Cory gave in, yanking her pillow out of Robbie's hands and placing her pillow back down under her head.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, Parker and I need to talk about something." Robbie said as he left her room.

Cory got up and wondered over to her bag of clothes from Hot Topic, picking out a Fall Out Boy tshirt and a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans.

As a sophomore in high school, she didn't really feel like she had to dress up.

But then again it was a new school, and on top of that, it was in LA.

She disposed of the band tshirt and jeans, settling on a pastel floral print dress.

"So whaddya wanna talk about?" Cory asked as she took a seat on what now was HER spot.

"Well, I was looking over the busing schedule and--"

"Robbie, baby. I gotta go to work," Parker said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and kissed Robbie. "Cory, I'll see you after school."

"Wait, you're picking me up?" Cory asked Parker as he stood by the open front door.

"No." Parker said and left the house.

"What."

"Cory, finish up your breakfast. You're gonna miss the bus and I'm gonna be late." Robbie called from the front door, picking his keys from the bowl and walking out to his car.

Cory looked down to see that she never actually had anything for breakfast. Her eyes darted around the kitchen and decided that the half drank cup of coffee would suffice.

She chugged the rest of the glass and then grabbed her school bag Parker had bought her yesterday and then bolted after her dad.

Cory opened the passenger door of Robbie's mustang. She tossed her bag in and then took her seat, buckling up as Robbie started the car and began to pull out of the drive way.

"What bus?" Cory asked, remembering what he had said a few minutes ago.

"Oh! You're gonna have to ride the bus every morning." Robbie said.

"Why?"

"To make friends."

"Lovely," Cory said sarcastically. "So what are you going to be late for?"

"There's a sale at Nordstrom and I need a polo shirt."

Cory gawked.

"Where on earth do you get all this money just to shop?" She asked in disbelief. Robbie chuckled.

"I'm an actor and I married a very rich man." He smirked.

"Parker's rich? Seriously?"

"Oh, honey. He is loaded. I didn't find out about his fortune until July 4th of 2014," Robbie smiled as he parked the car at the bus stop. "That was the day we had our first fight."

Cory looked over at Robbie, who had a smile on his face as he recalled the memory.

"What did you fight about?" She asked, still confused by his smile.

"It was over something stupid," Robbie said in a dreamy voice, as though he was talking about a childhood crush. "Parker had flown us to Nantucket and brought me to the docks where his family's boat was. He said that he always wanted to enjoy Fourth of July with a special someone and watch the fireworks from his boat."

"And you...didn't?" Cory asked.

"He wanted to celebrate America's freedom," Robbie sighed. "With his British boyfriend."

Cory snorted, "So you fought over freedom?"

"Yep. I said that I don't want to celebrate America because I said I wasn't that wonderful. And we yelled and argued for the next two hours," Robbie laughed. "But then...the fireworks began and we both just shut up. We watched them as we cuddled under a blanket, it never occurred to either one of us to bring another, and we just sat in silence watching the beautiful colors." Robbie smiled. Cory smiled too.

"And the moral of that story was...?" She joked.

Robbie chuckled and shrugged.

"I dunno...appreciate America's freedom?" He laughed, Cory did too.

Just as the laughter died down, the bright yellowish school bus pulled up and stopped.

"Guess I gotta go." Cory sighed.

"You'll do great, I promise. And if someone bullies you," Robbie smirked, then had a stern face. "Call your dad because I am not that strong."

Cory snorted and opened her car door. Waving a quick goodbye, Cory stepped on to the bus.

She noticed lots of girls were packed into the left side of the bus looking out the window, watching as her father pulled away to do his "much needed" shopping.

After he was gone, the girls screamed and fangirled.

And Cory decided, remembering the incident at the airport, that fangirls were not good people to sit with.

She walked further to the back of the bus where she noticed a group of boys a sitting in a group, though still in their own seats.

"Yo, honey!" One yelled. "You live on this street?"

"Yeah? So?" She said, putting on her best Eminem impression. "Got a problem?"

"Nah, but if you know Brad Pitt, give him my number!" He laughed, as did the others.

"Boys! Knock off, shitheads." A light voice yelled.

A girl around Cory's age stood up, making the boys shut up. She had light brown hair that was buzzed on the sides and wavy and curly on top. She had on a dark green shirt, no bra, and skinny black jeans.

"I'm Ryan," she smiled. "You can sit next to me if you want."

"I-okay..." Cory smiled. Ryan scooted over and Cory sat down next the her.

"What's your name?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Corrine but you can call me Cory." Cory smiled.

"Well, I'm Stacey but I like to be called Ryan." Ryan said.

"Oh! So..."

"He's trans, got a problem?" A boy said.

"Tray, shut the fuck up." Ryan said.

"I don't have a problem, I'm perfectly fine with that." Cory smiled at Ryan.

"So you new?" A boy asked.

"Yeah...I just got adopted..." Cory smiled.

"Aw man, that's awesome! And was that your dad?" Tray asked.

"Yep, that was one of them." She said.

"That's cool." One other guy said.

"Man that must suck."

"What the fuck, Aaron." Ryan hissed.

"No! It's not bad but that's like, double the dad jokes or an endless cycle of 'go ask your mom'." Aaron said.

"That's true." One guy said.

"Oh yeah, these are my boys," Ryan said, pointing to his friends. "That's Tray, Aaron, Scott, Patrick, Jackson, Scooter, and Pj."

Tray was African-American with dark chocolate curls that sprang from his head, with eyes the same color. He was tall-ish, maybe 5'7 and was well portioned. He wore black skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt.

Aaron was pale white, almost paper color, and had dark blue hair. He had crystal blue eyes and was very skinny, maybe around 5'5. He had on green jeans and a blue t-shit that said "Bluth's frozen banana stand"

Scott and Patrick were twins, and that was obvious. They had rosy skin and dirty brown ginger hair with green eyes. They dressed exactly the same, short-sleeved plaid shirts buttoned up to the top button, Scott in green and Patrick in pink. Both wore khakis and clean white Nikes.

Jackson was Asian, he wore a LA angels baseball jersey and blue jeans, he had a ball cap that said "THICC" turned backwards on his head and gold chains around his neck sporting the words "HOT $TUFF" in big letters. He had on the newest Jordan shoes and an earbud sprouting from his left ear, soft explicit rap music playing loud enough to clearly hear every word.

"Yo man, so who are your parents?" Pj asked.

"Oh, Parker and Robbie Kay-Croft." Cory smiled.

"Who?"

"Not entirely sure, just know that they're my family," Cory snorted.

"So where you from?" Pj inquired, leaning on the seat since he was sitting just behind her and Ryan.

"Arkansas," Cory said. "Where are you from?"

"This is because I'm Mexican, isn't it?" Pj said, mockingly.

Pj was Mexican, if he hadn't made it clear enough with his outfit. He wore a Soccer jersey designed like the Mexican flag and black joggers. He had converse shoes with the flag on it as well.

"What?! No! I just was--"

"Pj, if you keep that up no one's gonna care if you get deported." Ryan sasses at his friend.

Pj laughed as did the others.

"I'm from Fresno, Cory. My full name is Pablo Juarez but you can just call me Pj." He said and stuck his hand out.

Cory laughed and shook his hand then looked to Scooter.

"Where you from?" She asked.

"New York, but I'm Filipino," Scooter said. "Second year at Greenrich."

Scooter was wearing a black Nike sweat jacket with the hood pulled over his head, his black jeans pulled down just below his bum, and was chewing on one of the strings.

The bus slowed to a stop and Cory could see the school out the window.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Ryan asked her as his friends began to leave.

"Sure." She took out the folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

He read it over and smiled.

"We've got five classes together and lunch," he said, getting out of the seat and helping her up. "Guess I'll get to know you a little better."

He released her hand slowly, letting the touch linger, then proceeded to get off the bus.

Cory felt her cheeks heating up as she watched Ryan walk up the stairs, then hurried after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey have y'all seen Josh Dun's puppy, Jim, yet?  
> he's so smol and cuddly i cried oml


	9. Robert's much needed shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on wattpad it lets you add photos but this doesnt so just use your imagination for all the fresh daily memes

Robbie scanned the racks looking for the perfect polo shirt.

There wasn't anything his color OR his style.

"Blue...blue...ugh purple, why the hell is that even a color?" His eyes fell on a green shirt from Ralph Lauren. "Well, it's closer than purple."

Robbie took it off the rack and made his way to the check out with his many other bags of clothes.

And then he noticed the queue at the cashier and sighed. He took out his phone and decided maybe he should check up on his daughter to see how her day at school was going.

Texting 'Cory<3'

Robbie: so how's your day at school going?

Cory: [Imbreadytodie.jpg]

Robbie: sorry kiddo. Have you at least made any friends?

Cory: yeah, some really cool guys ride the bus with me and this guy, Ryan, has almost all the same classes as me.

Robbie: that's good!

Cory: how's the shopping going?

Robbie: [loudexaggeratedsobbing.jpg]

Cory: wtf

Robbie: they don't have my color

Cory: I meant wtf why do you know what memes are

Robbie: I'm literally 21, did you not think I knew what memes are? What did you think my camera roll was full of?

Cory: tbh I was gonna say nudes

Robbie: well you're not wrong

Cory: [stopsign.jpg]

Robbie: [leodicapriosorry.gif]

Cory: if you don't stop I will spam you with bad looking screenshots of you

Robbie: [betbitch.jpg]

Cory: [robbiedoublechin.jpg]

Robbie: OMG you were serious

Cory: [robbiefacetimescream.screenshot]

Robbie: ha ha funny funny I get your point knock it off

Cory: [jackandrobbie.jpg]

Robbie: OKAY STOP IT

Cory: okay fine. I ran out of pictures anyways.

Robbie: where did you even get those pictures anyways?

Cory: ...

Robbie: where?

Parker: ...sorry...

Robbie: wth when did you get here?

Parker: shit my boss is walking this way and I can't be on my phone at my desk

Robbie: you have a desk??

Parker: talk later!

'Daddy has left the chat'

Cory: ...

Cory: ...I can see his chat name...

Robbie: aren't you in class?

Cory: ....

Robbie: [goaway.gif]

'Cory<3' has left the chat

Robbie smiled and shook his head as he put his phone back in his pocket. Just as he did, his phone rang and he took it back out of his pocket.

"Ello?" He said.

"Robbie!" A cheerful voice said.

Robbie's world came to a screeching halt.

"M-mum?" He said, voice shaking. "Why are you calling me? We haven't talked in...since 2014!"

"I know and I feel absolutely horrible! So much has happened!" His mother said as though they just talked yesterday. "Are you still seeing Ellie?"

Robbie cringed.

Ellie had been his beard he introduced to his parents. He had broken it off with her after he met Parker but continued to tell his parents everything was going swimmingly with her.

"Uh, oh! Ellie and I broke up." Robbie said as he neared the cash register.

"Oh," his mother said sadly. "I liked her, you were cute together."

"Thanks mum," Robbie sighed. He placed the polo on the counter and the cashier rang it up. "So you're just calling to...catch up?"

"Well yes," she said. "Are you dating anyone now?"

Robbie's eyes widened. Of course, "catching up" meant "update on Robbie's love life."

"...no..." He said, pulling out his wallet to pay for his polo. As he did, one of his shopping bags fell off his arm. "Oh shit, the bras."

He picked up the Victoria's Secrets bag of bras he had bought for Cory and put it back on his arm.

"Robbie," his mother said slowly. "If you're not seeing anyone, why are you buying bras?"

Robbie froze with his hand stretched out to pay the cashier with his Visa card.

"Uhhhhh...." He stuttered. "Yep. Y-you caught me. I'm...seeing someone."

The cashier smiled and took the card from Robbie's hand and scanned it.

"Ooh! I knew it! What's her name? When can we meet her?" Robbie's mother said.

"H-Her name is..." Robbie looked at the cashier and put his hand over his phone. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The cashier nodded.

"What's her name?" He asked the boy.

"Janet." The cashier said.

"Great, thank you..." Robbie looked at the boys name tag. "Brad. Brad and Janet?"

"Yep. I'm thinking about marrying her, maybe taking her on a nice trip." Brad said smiling.

Robbie bit his lip to stop himself from snorting.

"Well I hope you have a lovely time," Robbie said, putting his phone back to his ear. "Yeah her name is Janet and we are actually watching...football right now."

"Football? American or--" his mother started. 

"American. She-she's American so...she likes football and shooting fireworks on Independence Day and talking with improper English and watching tv and not putting his socks in the dirty laundry even though he's worn them for a solid two days! But no, they don't smell that bad!" Robbie said, not realizing he was just ranting about his husband to his mother.

"Robbie? Did you say...he? As in, his laundry?" His mother asked.

"I-I meant her," he forced a laugh as he left the store. "Silly me, mixing up pronouns just like Janet."

"Sounds like she's rubbing off on you." His mother said.

"..yeah..." Robbie said as he loaded his bags into his car. He opened the door and buckled up.

His mother was still talking but he had tuned her out as he thought about how in the hell he was gonna find someone to be his "girlfriend" to meet his parents.

"Robbie? Are you listening?" His mother said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Mum, I think I gotta let you go." Robbie said.

"Oh!" She said. "Okay, well we'll talk later about meeting your lady friend! Love you, kisses, byeeeeeee!"

"Love you too, bye mum." Robbie said and hung up.

After he did, he banged his head down on his steering wheel.

"Oh why couldn't I just have told them I was gay years ago?" Robbie groaned.

.•

Robbie pulled into his driveway and began to slowly unload his bags, a bit out of it since the phone call.

As he walked in the door and kicked off his shoes, Parker came running over to him.

The blonde was trying to tie his tie as he stumbled over his dress pants that were half way up his legs. He had one shoe on and the other in his hand and one arm in the jacket.

"Did you pick Cory up from school?!" Parker rushed as he gave up tying the tie correctly and tied it in a knot.

"What? Why?" Robbie asked.

Parker's eyes widened.

"UM," he said. "We have a red carpet party to attend tonight? Remember?"

Robbie gasped.

"Fuck I forgot to pick up our kid!" He yelled as he ran back to his car.

Robbie pulled up to the school with the top of his car down and hit the brakes.

He saw Cory with a small group of boys over by the school.

When Cory noticed Robbie, she said her goodbyes and began to head over to his car when one of the boys stopped her.

No, Robbie thought seeing the boy closer, that's a girl!

The girl had grabbed Cory's hand an pulled her back.

"What?" The girl said. "No hug?"

Robbie heard Cory laugh and then embrace the other girl while the boys whooped and cheered. Cory waved goodbye again and then went to Robbie's car.

"Hey dad." she said, smiling. She put her bag down in the back seat and hopped into the front.

"Hey Cory!" Someone yelled.

Robbie and Cory both looked over to see the girl running up to Robbie's car. She stopped at Cory's side and leaned on the side.

"You, uh, left your pencil in class." She said pulling out a lime green pencil. Cory blushed and looked down at the pencil.

"That's yours, silly." She said, blushing, the other girl blushed as well.

"Oh so it is!" She laughed awkwardly, putting the pencil back in her pocket.

Cory and the girl stood awkwardly until Robbie cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Robbie. Cory's dad." He said.

"Oh yes!" Cory gasped. "Sorry, um, this is my dad."

The girl smiled at him and reached out her hand.

"Hello Mr. Kay," she said. "I'm Ryan."

Robbie smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan." He said.

That is a very feminine looking boy. He thought.

Robbie sat quietly as Cory and Ryan stared at each other.

"Um, sorry to be a bother, but we have an awards party so we kinda have to get going." Robbie said.

"Oh, sorry," Ryan said. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow then, Cory."

"Yeah, see y'all then." Cory smiled.

Ryan stepped back from the car and waved as Robbie pulled out of the school's circle drive.

The two rode in silence until Cory spoke up.

"Ryan's a guy," She said. "He's trans. He is a she."

Robbie nodded, "What's Ryan's birth name?"

"Stacy."

"Cool."

There was a pause.

"So," Robbie said, then wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sounds like somebody has a crush!!"

Cory blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

Robbie squealed, "This is so cute!!!"

"Shut up!" Cory laughed hiding her face in her hands.

"SHIPITY SHIP SHIP SHIPITY SHIP SHIP LOOK AT THAT SHIP GO," Robbie sang loudly off-key.

"Oh my god!" Cory laughed, clapping her hands together.

"SHIPITY SHIP SHIP SHIPITY SHIP SHIP I HOPE SHE'S NOT A HOE!" Robbie finished.

"Huh," Cory said when he was done. "Creative ending."

"Thank you." Robbie smiled and the two laughed.

.•

"We're home!" Robbie called into the house. "And Cory's got a crush!!"

Parker stumbled out of his bedroom, his suit completely on but he was still struggling to tie his tie.

"You have a crush?!" He smiled. "On the first day?!"

"And the guy likes her back!!" Robbie smiled.

Parker paused and looked at Cory.

"Guy? I thought...wait..." Parker was obviously hella confused. "So are you bi?"

"Well, he's a transgender boy," Cory said. "Female to male. So yeah I guess I'm a little bi but I really don't care about his gender, I just like him."

"Well, I don't care what gender they are as long as you're happy," Parker smiled. "Now someone help me with this fucking tie. It's been an hour and I still can't figure it out."

"Here, lemme help," Robbie chuckled and tried to tie it as well. "Oh fuck it. Just go open collared, it'll be fine."

Robbie took the tie off Parker's neck and went back to his bedroom, most likely going to get changed for the party.

Parker turned to Cory and sighed.

"You should probably go and get dressed." He said.

Cory looked down at her dress.

"Can't I just go in this?" She said holding the skirt out at her sides. "It's got pockets..."

Parker sighed again.

"No," Parker said. "You need to wear dress that people wear on red carpets, like one that touches the ground."

"Oh," Cory smiled, then it disappeared. "I don't have one."

Parker smirked, "Robbie does."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Parker took his daughter by her shoulder and led her over to the walk-in closet in the hall. He led them in and turned on the lights.

"Now, Robbie has hidden it..." Parker looked around until he noticed a box on the floor. "Ah! Here it is!"

Parker opened the box and pulled out a poofy, dark blue ball gown. Cory gaped as Parker held the dress up to her.

"Go try it on, see if it fits." He said.

"W-why does Robbie have this?!" She said, taking the dress from Parker's hands and holding it up to her body.

"Well, back in high school Robbie was friends with lots of straight guys. And one day, one of his friends told Robbie that he couldn't find a date to the prom and so he wasn't gonna go," Parker explained. "And so to be a good friend, Robbie dressed up as a woman and went to prom with him."

"Awww that's so sweet of him!" Cory smiled.

"I know. Now go get dressed, the limo will be here any minute!" Parker chuckled.

Cory squealed and nodded, rushing up the stairs to her room.

.•

Robbie sighed as he went through his tux's, the phone call with his mother still on his mind.

"Hey, Cory's gonna wear your prom dress tonight, is that okay with you?" Parker said as he walked into the closet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's fine," Robbie said, picking out a tux similar to Parker's and a dark blue tie. "It'll look nice on her. Bring out her eyes."

Parker watched as Robbie began to undress and put on the tux as he once again got lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Parker asked.

"Oh, just...tonight and stuff." Robbie said.

Parker nodded slowly, but didn't believe his husband's lie.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go help Cory do her hair and makeup and stuff..." Parker said.

"Okay." was all Robbie replied.

Parker nodded and left the room, heading upstairs to his daughter's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Need any help?" He called through the door.

The door swung open and there stood Cory in the blue dress and a giddy smile on her face.

"It fits!" She smiled. "Just gotta do hair and makeup!"

Parker smiled, "You look great, kid. Now, let's start with makeup."

.•

The limo with the Kay-Croft family in it pulled up to the curb of a luxurious concert hall, a red carpet rolled down the sidewalk out front and hundreds of photographers with their cameras were surrounding it.

"Well," Robbie said turning to Cory. "Are you ready?"

Cory took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"Okay, let's go introduce you to the world." Robbie said, opening the limo door.

The photographers started calling out to Robbie and taking pictures of him. Robbie waved at them and smiled, then helped Parker out of the limo.

Parker wrapped his arm around Robbie's shoulder and they both waved to the crowd. While people took pictures of the couple, Parker turned around and held out his hand to help Cory out.

"Let's go." He smiled and took her hand.

Cory held the dress and stumbled out of the limo haphazardly, almost face planting on the ground but Parker and Robbie caught her.

They helped her stand and then took both of her arms, so they could easily lead her down the carpet without worrying about her falling down. As she stood, she fixed her hair so her big curls could rest on her shoulder. She blinked several times, the glittering silver eye-shadow sparkling in the light as did her matching heels. 

"Who is this?!" a photographer called at the family.

"What is she wearing?!" another called.

Parker tugged Cory to the right and the trio stood in front of one the photographers to answer questions.

"This is our adopted daughter, Corrine, and she's my favorite child." Parker smiled, hugging Cory with one arm as some other photographer snapped a photo.

"Do you have any other children?" one photographer asked.

"No," Robbie answered. "Just the one, and trust me, that's enough."

Parker, Cory, and some photographers laughed at the joke then the questions went on.

"This question is for Corrine," he said. "Who are you wearing?"

"Uh," Cory paused. "A-a dress?"

The man chuckled then tried again.

"Like, where did you get it?" He asked, trying to be more clear.

"The closet. From a box." Cory responded. The man bit his lip as he tried to think of a different way to word it, until Robbie swept in to save the day.

"It's Peter Zildjian," He said confidently. The man looked at him with a cocked brow. "He's a new designer, Cory is trying to make him more popular."

The man smiled and nodded, jotting down everything Robbie said.

"Mr. Kay!" a woman called, pushing her way to the front. "Could you tell me why you decided to adopt a much older child?"

"Yes, when we--" Robbie gestured to himself and Parker. "--went to the orphanage, we noticed her right on the spot. Yes, a baby would've been nice but having an older child who can care for themselves is much easier on us."

"Defiantly," Parker agreed. "All we have to do is make sure she eats and gets to school on time. Everything else she can do on her own."

"Except get up for school on time." Robbie winked, playfully nudging Cory's shoulder as the family laughed. Several people snapped photos of them laughing .

"Mr. Croft!" another woman called, also shoving her way to the front. "We haven't see much of you and your husband since your debut on 'Big Little Lies.' With your new family member will this mean we'll being seeing more of you?"

"I hope so, but we might be taking a step back from the spotlight and let it shine on Cory for awhile," Parker said. "I think you'll be seeing a lot of her, she quite likes all the publicity."

"I do," Cory admitted. "It's pretty nifty."

"What's it like having famous parents?" the woman asked.

"It's just liking having normal parents, just more pictures and parties." Cory giggled.

"Are the boys all over you at school?" the woman winked.

Cory laughed. "Yeah, but they're just my friends."

"Ooh...just friends? Have any feelings for one of those friends?"

"Um well, I don't really wanna say but what I can say is that they're all hilarious and if it's okay with them, y'all will probably see a lot of them." Cory smiled.

The woman nodded and smiled.

"Awesome, thank you," she said. "Now can we get one more picture of the happy family?"

The Kay-Crofts smiled and nodded, posing for the dozens of cameras and smiling at them as they flashed and clicked. Parker and Robbie started to turn Cory away but she turned back around.

"OH! AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM at 'Dr.Dazzle.'" Cory yelled at the crowd. The photographers erupted in laughter and jotted down her Instagram username.

Parker and Robbie tugged on Cory and they walked up the steps inside the hall. When they opened the door, Cory's eyes flew to the stage and she tugged herself from her parents' grip before picking up her dress and running over to the stage.

"Tyler! Josh!" She screamed, running as fast as she could in the poofy dress and the sparkling heels.

She skidded to a halt when she didn't see her favorite band on the stage. Just two old guys, one playing the piano while the other softly played his trumpet.

"Dad," she called, turning around to her parents. "I thought you said Twenty-One Pilots was gonna be here."

Parker raised an eyebrow.

"No, I thought I said Twenty-Three Flight Attendants." Parker said.

"What."

Just before Parker could explain that Twenty-Three Flight Attendants was an elderly jazz duo from a nearby retirement home, the crowd screamed and cheered outside and Jennifer Lawrence walked into the hall, holding her puffy white dress up as she walked.

When the young actress noticed Parker and Robbie, her eyes lit up and she ran over to the couple with open arms.

"Parker! Robbie!" she squealed as she hugged them tightly. "So good to see you two!"

"It's good to see you too, Jenny!" Robbie said.

Jennifer looked over at Cory, whose jaw was pretty much on the ground. Jennifer gasped and jumped up and down.

"Is this your daughter?!" she squealed.

"Yes, Cory," Robbie said turning to his daughter. When he noticed her jaw, he chuckled. "I assume you already know who this is."

"OH MY CHUCK!!" Cory gasped. "J-LAW IS EXCITED TO MEET ME!!"

"OH MY LORD!" Jennifer squealed, shuffling over to Cory and hugging her tightly. "You are now my child."

"I'd love that." Cory said, hugging her back.

"Hey now," Robbie laughed. "We've only had her for three months, let us have her back."

"We'll tell ya when we're sick of her," Parker smiled at Jenny. "You'll be the first on the list."

They all laughed and Cory turned to Jenny.

"I'm Corrine, but you can call me Cory." Cory said, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cory." Jenny smiled, shaking her hand.

Soon, several famous actors and actresses flooded around the four, all of them delighted to meet their favorite couple's new family member.

As everyone's attention went to Cory, Robbie slipped away from the group and went over to the bar.

"One apple martini, please. Put it on my tab." He said to the bartender.

The man nodded and went to work on Robbie's drink.

The music died down and Cory noticed that the elderly gentlemen were packing up their things. One of the men went up to the microphone and cleared his throat, gaining his audience's attention.

"Hello. My name is Gregory Owens and I'm the pianist of the Twenty-Three Flight Attendants," he paused and there was a scattered applause. "Sorry to bum you all out but Darren, the other half of Twenty-Three Flight Attendants, and I have to skip on back home. It's bingo night."

With that, Gregory turned around and helped Darren get their things and they left.

The crowd began to murmur and worry, for a party was not a party without music.

Cory bit her lip as she thought about what she could do, then she smiled when the idea hit her. She picked up her dress and shuffled over to the stage, walked carefully up the steps, then tapped on the microphone.

"H-hello," She stuttered into the microphone. The room silenced. "I'm Cory, Parker and Robbie's kid if y'all haven't met me yet. And, uh, I was thinking that maybe I could just plug-in my phone and play some music since our band left for bingo."

The crowd cheered and Cory smiled as she pulled her phone out from the front of her dress between her boobs. She plugged in the AUX cord and clicked the beginning of her favorite playlist. The crowd cheered again and they began to dance along with the song as Cory picked her dress up again and shuffled back down the stairs.

.•

Robbie sighed as he finished off his second martini, the phone call still on his mind.

Parker noticed his husband at the bar and went over.

"Robbie? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good." Robbie said, setting the glass down and motioning for the bartender. When the man came over, Parker stopped him.

"How many glasses has he had?" Parker asked.

"Only two, sir." The bartender said. Parker clicked his tongue and handed the man Robbie's glass.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Parker said, signing his name on the tab paper and placing his credit card down to pay for Robbie's drinks.

The bartender took the card and went to go ring it up. Parker turned Robbie's head to face him.

"Robbie," Parker said looking into Robbie's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Robbie batted Parker's hand away and looked out at the dance floor.

"'S nothing. Just something silly. I'm fine." Robbie mumbled.

Parker narrowed his eyes, for he knew his husband was lying.

"How about you come with me to the spa tomorrow? I'm getting a mani-pedi, maybe a massage, and a seaweed wrap," Parker said. "Why don't you join me?"

Robbie sighed and shrugged.

"I guess...I don't care...it's whatever..." Robbie mumbled.

Parker sighed and looked out at the dance floor. He saw Cory and Jenny dancing together. Cory saw Parker and waved him over, wanting him to join.

"Well, while you sit here and sulk, I'm gonna go dance with our daughter," Parker said, walking over the floor. "And no more drinking!"

Robbie watched as Parker ran onto the dance floor and joined Jenny and Cory dancing. Robbie sighed and pulled out his phone.

Just as he did, it buzzed in his hand and a text popped up on his screen, it was from his friend, Dan.

Dan: hey man, u still living on the west coast?

Robbie clicked on the reply box and typed up a quick answer.

Robbie: yeah man, why you ask?

Dan: me and the guys are taking a roadtrip along the west coast and we was wondering if we could pop in

Robbie: well...i mean i guess...i dunno, Parker just asked me to join him on his spa trip...

Dan: ive got brownies.

Robbie: im kinda watching my weight man

Dan: no dude. "brownies"

It clicked in Robbie's intoxicated mind what his friend was actually talking about.

Robbie: door's open anytime. ill cancel plans for tomorrow

Dan: its on then?

Robbie: hell yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited due to my lack of sleep
> 
> Word count: 4278


	10. Seaweed Wraps and Pot Brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I AM NOT IMPLYING THAT POT IS GOOD IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM EVEN THOUGH ROBBIE AND HIS MATES HAVE THE TIME OF THEIR LIVES DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS

Parker walked up the stairs to Cory's bedroom with a cup of coffee for himself and a hot coco for his daughter. He softly bumped the door open with his hip and walked in, setting Cory's mug down on her nightstand.

"Cory..." he whispered, in a sing-song voice. "Get the fuck up."

Cory growled then sniffed at the air, a sleeping mask still on her face.

"I-is that coffee?" She said. Parker looked down at his coffee and scooted back, covering the top with his hand.

"No." he said, hoping she would smell her coco and not his coffee. Cory sniffed the coco, sticking her nose right into the whipped cream. She jolted back in surprise and whipped off her sleeping mask.

"Ooh hot chocolate!" she squealed, sitting up to sip the tasty drink. "Is something special today?"

Parker chortled, "No, it's just a regular Tuesday."

"So are you just waking me up?" Cory asked, changing the subject so she didn't make any Supernatural references.

"Yep," Parker smiled at her. "I have tactics that don't involve a pillow war."

Cory snorted. "He told you about that, didn't he?"

Parker nodded. "We're married. There aren't any secrets in this house."

Just as those words left Parker's mouth, Robbie walked into the room completely dressed with Cory's bag in hand.

"You're going to be late, kiddo," Robbie said, setting her bag down and rushing over to her drawers, tossing her a Nike sweat hoodie, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a new bra, and black ripped skinny jeans. He set her iconic burgundy converse shoes on top of it all and clapped his hands together. "Come on, get dressed. I bet Ryan's already at school waiting for you."

Cory's cheeks flushed a bright red and she whipped off the blankets, shooing her parents out of her room so she could change.

Parker looked at Robbie, who was flying back down the stairs and went back to frantically scrubbing a spot on the counter.

Parker joined him and looked at him oddly.

"Robbie?" Parker asked his husband. Robbie hummed in response. "Why are you cleaning? You never clean."

Robbie stopped scrubbing and turned around, shrugging and leaning on the counter carelessly as though this was a casual thing he did.

"Oh, just...noticed this spot on the counter so I, uh, wanted to clean it." Robbie shrugged.

"Mhm...well lemme give you a tip," Parker said, turning around and setting his coffee down as he pulled a bottle of multi-surface cleaner out of the cabinet. "Use the kitchen cleaner and a sponge, not the toilet brush and bar soap."

Parker kissed Robbie's forehead and took the scrub brush from him and headed back to the bedroom to get changed.

.•

Cory and Parker both exited their rooms at the same time, meeting up at the door. They waved goodbye to Robbie, who was now scrubbing the dining room table, and went to Parker's truck.

They drove to the bus stop and Parker parked the car, turning the radio down and smiling at Cory.

"So can I meet Ryan or are you gonna keep him a secret?" Parker smirked. Cory blushed and shrugged.

"Robbie already met him but I dunno when you'll meet him." Cory said. Parker sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to meet him in a really dramatically embarrassing way," Parker sighed. "Probably have to choreograph a dance and perform it in front of the whole school."

Cory looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I will. I'm dead serious," Parker said with a straight face. "Just ask Robbie about my proposal."

"Okay!" Cory gave in. "I've made a bunch of new friends, including him. Can I just invite them all over and you can meet him then?"

"Okay, that's fine," Parker smiled. "Now get out of my car, I have a spa appointment."

Cory snorted and opened the door, hopping onto the bus that had pulled up and heading off to school.

Parker shifted the car into drive and sped off to Kevin's nails to his appointment.

.•

The bell above the door rang as Parker walked in.

"Ah! Mr. Croft!" Kevin, the old Vietnamese owner called happily as he walked to the front desk.

"Hey, Kev," Parker greeted. "I'm here for my appointment."

"I know," Kevin said. "You do this every month."

"It's so I look good on camera." Parker laughed and Kevin pointed to the shelf of nail polish colors.

"Color?" He asked Parker.

"No, clear is just fine." Parker smiled. Kevin shrugged.

"You did that last month. I was just seeing if you wanted to change it." Kevin said, leading Parker back to his chair.

"I'm getting a seaweed wrap today, isn't that enough?" Parker said, taking a seat in the chair. Kevin shrugged again.

"Silver would look good. Match your eyes." Kevin said.

"I'll pass." Parker snorted.

"So," Kevin started as Parker eased his feet into the hot water. "Robbie and you have child now?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Cory," Parker smiled. "She's wonderful, she's a good kid."

"No drugs? Parties?" Kevin asked.

Parker snickered. "No, she's quite the introvert."

"Boys?" Kevin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, just one," Parker said. "His name is Ryan."

Kevin nodded. "Keep an eye on them. You don't want grandkids yet, do you?"

"What? No, Cory's not like that." Parker rolled his eyes.

Kevin and Parker both laughed and continued to talk for two hours until Parker feet and hands were both picture perfect.

"There we go," Kevin said, helping Parker stand. "Now let's go wrap you up."

Parker smiled and let Kevin guide him back into the massage room(like he's done for many years) and waited until Parker had changed.

Parker set his phone down on the side table and took off the robe covering his body.

Kevin wrapped the seaweed around Parker and let it set, placing a wash cloth over the blonde's eyes to block out any light.

"See ya in two hours!" Kevin said, pressing a button on the radio before he left the room.

As the soothing music played, Parker found himself falling asleep on the massage table wrapped up like a Chipotle burrito.

.•

Robbie watched as Parker's truck pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street to the bus stop.

Robbie released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Why was he so worried? This was just going to be like the good ol' times like he and his mates had back in high school. So why was he scrubbing a spot on the counter that had been there since the day they bought the house?

Robbie sighed and flopped down onto the couch, exhausted from cleaning all day.

His phone buzzed the second his butt touch the cushion.

'Dan wants to facetime' his phone screen read. Robbie snickered and pressed the green button to answer the call.

As he did, the many blurry faces of his mates appeared on his screen, all of them squished together so they could all see him.

"AYYEE ROBERTO!!" they yelled once he came into view.

Robbie rolled his eyes at the silly nickname his friends had appointed him.

"Hello, boys," Robbie greeted. "So who the hell is all there?"

"Well there's me, Neil, Seth, Cole, Joseph, and of course," Dan said. "Colin."

"AYYYEEE!" Colin said, sunglasses sitting on the tip of his nose and his hat turned completely sideways on his head. Robbie snorted.

"How many brownies has Colin eaten already?" He snickered.

Dan sighed. "Absolutely none. He's been like this the whole road trip."

"My condolences," Robbie laughed. "So where are you guys?"

There was some murmuring as the boys looked around at the road signs as Dan continued driving.

"Chaz...Lemon's? Is that a restaurant around here?" Dan said.

Robbie laughed.

"You're in Beverly Hills, just a few more miles," Robbie instructed. "You know the rest of the way, you've been here enough."

"Yeah, but what's 'Chaz Lemon's'?" Joseph asked.

"It's French, and yes, it is a restaurant." Robbie giggled.

"Is it pricey?" Cole asked.

"It's Beverly Hills! What do you think?" Seth said.

Robbie snorted and the friends continued talking and joking around until they arrived at the house.

Robbie greeted his friends at the door, noting that none of them had changed over the years.

Save Joseph, who had grown a beard. Joseph had dark brown hair that matched his eyes, he was very tall(probably tall as Parker,) and he was a very pale white. Well, they all were the same shade of white due to the fact most people from England, Scotland, and Ireland were. Robbie was the only one from England while Joseph, Colin, Neil were from Scotland and Dan, Seth, and Cole were from Ireland.

Colin had white blonde hair and brown eyes and simply could not stay away from anything less than 500 calories. Seth was Robbie's height and very lanky, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. and Cole was Seth younger brother. Neil had short ginger hair and baby blue eyes and Dan had curly ginger hair and dark blue eyes.

"So d'ya bring the brownies?" Robbie smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. Dan smirked and held up Tupperware container filled with brownies.

The friends all popped open the lid and scarfed down the pot brownies. Robbie inhaled deeply after eating two brownies and laid down on the couch. He felt all his worries float away.

Cory not having clean clothes for the week? Gone.

No clean dishes? Gone.

Not finding an acting gig? Gone.

But not all of his worries were gone.

Robbie sat up lazily and turned to Dan.

"Got anything stronger?" he asked him. Dan smirked and nodded to Colin.

"He does."

Colin laughed loudly and pulled out a small bag of joints. All the friends cheered and lit one up, passing it around in a circle.

After Robbie sneaked a whole joint for himself and smoked the whole thing, he felt more relaxed than he had been in years.

Parents finding out that he was actually hella gay, married, and has a kid? Gone.

Nothing was worrying Robbie and everything flitted away.

Including the fact that he had to pick up Cory from school.

.•

Cory stood at the front of the school waiting for Robbie to come pick her up.

She sighed and shot him another text messages, counting up that she had sent 8 messages already.

Cory locked up her phone and tucked it away in her pocket. She looked up and down the street, sighing again when she saw no red Mustang.

The doors to the school opened and Ryan and his friends walked out. They were laughing and horsing around until Scott noticed Cory staring at Ryan. She blushed and turned away, and Scott smirked and tapped on Ryan's shoulder as he pointed to Cory.

Ryan blushed and brushed the guys off, shooing them away.

"I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" Ryan said, walking away from them and over to Cory.

The guys all nodded and laughed, making kissy faces at Ryan and they all walked to Jackson's car.

Once they were gone, Ryan and Cory stood in an awkward silence.

"So..." Ryan said after a few minutes. "Is your dad on his way or do you need a ride?"

Cory shrugged.

"Dunno, he hasn't responded to any of my messages." Cory said. Ryan nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets and he scuffled his shoe in the dirt.

"Can I...Can I give you a ride?" he asked quietly. Cory blushed and shrugged.

"I mean...If you want, you can." Cory mumbled.

"W-would you let me?" Ryan asked slowly. "G-give you a ride, I mean."

"Yeah! Of course!" Cory smiled. Ryan did as well.

"Cool, my car's this way." Ryan said, taking Cory's hand and leading her to the school parking lot.

There, in the middle of it all, was a 1967 four-door black Chevy Impala.

Cory's eyes widened.

"I-is that a 1967 black Chevy Impala?" she asked. Ryan blushed.

"Yeah," He said. "I really like the show Supernatural."

"Me too!" Cory squealed, rushing over to the car. Ryan opened the door and unlocked the rest of the car, letting Cory climb into the passenger seat.

Cory sat very still and looked at the dash that had 'D.W.' and 'S.W.' carved into it.

"You can relax, okay?" Ryan laughed. "I won't get mad if you move."

Cory snorted and looked at him longingly as he stared into her starry blue eyes.

"So...where do you live?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Sunshine Avenue," Cory said. "I think."

"Then Sunshine Avenue is where we shall go." Ryan smirked and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and into the busy road of West Hollywood, California.

After many, many, many wrongs turns and lot s of laughing, the two "friends" arrived outside of Cory's house.

Cory looked and noticed that her father's car had not left and a white Jeep was parked in the driveway.

"I guess dad's got company," Cory said as she gathered her things. "I-I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then."

Just as she opened the door to exit the car, Ryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Cory sat there as she felt his soft lips on her own, dazed and certainly taken aback. Slowly, she melted into his arms and kissed him back.

He broke away a few seconds later and smiled at her.

"Cory? Do, uh, wanna go out sometime?" he asked her. Cory blushed and nodded.

"Heckity heck yes," Cory laughed. She clumsily picked up her things and scrambled out of the car. "See you tomorrow!"

She waved to him and Ryan waved back.

"See ya tomorrow," Ryan called, starting the car up and agin and then threw a sexy smirk at her. "Baby."

Cory blushed a deep red and walked inside the house.

"Dad! I'm--whoa hello!" she was taken aback again when she smelled the heavy smell of weed floating in the air.

"Ayyyeee, kiddo, you got home hella early." Robbie said, stumbling over to her.

"Dad? Are you..." Cory lowered her voice to a whisper as though it was a sin to say such a foul thing. "High?"

"Hell yeah." one guy said.

"Oh sweet lord I was so innocent before I came here," Cory said, whipping out her phone and clicking on Parker's number. "Look what y'all have done to me! I've been corrupted! I'm calling dad."

Cory called Parker and walked upstairs to her room as Robbie whined "snitch" and rushed after her. Cory closed the door and held the phone to her ear.

The phone rang several times but Parker never picked up, for Cory had forgotten he was stuck in a seaweed wrap.

Cory sighed and locked her phone up, opening the door and staring at her other dad.

"D'ya tell 'em?" Robbie asked.

Cory narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Parker was right," She hissed. "You are a horrible role model."

With that, she slammed her door closed.

Robbie sighed and thought about his actions with his clouded mind. Of course, in his stupid little high as fuck mind, he thought the thing that could help his daughter was the thing that helped him.

Robbie knocked on the door again.

"Hey," He said. "Wanna a brownie?"

The door creaked open and Cory peeked her head out, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are they chocolate?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. What else would they be?" Robbie laughed. Cory hesitated then nodded.

"Just a few." She said.

/many brownies later\

"OH MY CHUCK WE SHOULD DO KARAOKE!" Cory said, baked as a cake.

Robbie and his friends all agreed and they turned on the karaoke machine.

"What song?" Colin asked, scrolling through the song selection.

"Let's do Sublime! I love that band!" Cory said. Colin nodded and picked the song.

"Summertime and the livin's easy. Riley's on the microphone with Ross and G, all people in the dance will agree that we'll, will qualify to represent LBC, me, me and Louie. All young run to the party, dance to the rhythm it gets harder." Cory sang along.

"Me and my girl, we got this relationship.." Seth joined in. "I love her so bad but she treats me like.."

"ON LOCKDOWN LIKE A PENITENTIARY!" Colin yelled.

"She spreads her lovin' all over and when she gets home there's none left for me!" Cole finished.

They all sang the chorus again. Save Robbie.

"Who'll take this veil from off my eyes? My burning sun will someday rise," Cory sang. "What am I gonna be doin' for awhile? Said I'm gon play with myself, show them now we've come off the shelf, so what?"

Robbie's friends all stood up and danced along as they sang the chorus again, until Cory noticed Robbie still sitting. She rushed over and pulled him up, shoving the microphone in his hands.

"SING!" she yelled over the music. Robbie sighed then sang.

"Evil, I've come tell ya that she's evil, most definitely, evil, ornery, scandalous, and evil, most definitely." Robbie sang.

"The tension is getting harder, I'd like to hold her, head underwater, ooh whoa.." Cory added in. "Me and my girl, got a relationship, me and my girl, got a relationship, me and my girl. Got a relationship, my girl OOh WOAH!"

"TAKE A TIP TAKE TIP TAKE TIPPY TIP FROM ME!" They all sang. "RILEY'S ON THE MICROPHONE WITH ROSS AND G, ALL PEOPLE IN THE DANCE WILL AGREE THAT WE'LL, WILL QUALIFY TO REPRESENT THE LBC, ME, LA LA LOUIE, EVERYBODY MOVE TO THE RHYTHM IT GETS HOTTER!"

Just as the song ended, the garage door opened. Colin turned to Robbie and hugged him.

"Hey man, thanks for having us over," he said as he walked to the backdoor with the others. "It was fun, we should do it again."

Dan grabbed the Tupperware and they all bolted out of the house and back their car.

Robbie and Cory stood silently as they were still trying to comprehend what just happened.

Parker opened the door to the garage and walked into the house. His eyes widened when he smelled the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" he yelled. "WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE POT?!"

Robbie and Cory were quiet as Parker walked over to them. Parker stared into his husband's red eyes.

"How high are you?" Parker asked.

"5'7." Robbie smirked and Cory snorted. Parker was not as amused as they were.

"You and I are gonna have a talk," Parker seethed, then he looked at Cory. "What about you? Are you high too?"

Cory shrugged, "Probably."

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this but you're grounded." Parker said.

"What? For how long?!" she whined.

"For...til college!" Parker said.

"For til college?" Cory laughed.

"For til college!" Parker yelled. "Now go to your room!"

Cory groaned and marched up to her room, slamming the door closed.

Parker turned around to see that Robbie was digging through the fridge, pulling out the cookie dough.

"Robbie," Parker said sternly. "You haven't been yourself."

"Liar." Robbie said with a mouth full of raw cookie dough.

"No, you are. I know you better than anyone else," Parker said. "What's wrong?"

Robbie sighed.

"'S nothin'. I'll take care of it." Robbie said.

There was a pause.

"What is it?" Parker asked softly. "Tell me the truth."

Robbie looked up at Parker with sad eyes, tears in the corners. He ran over to Parker and cried on his shoulder.

"I haven't told them!" Robbie sobbed. Parker hugged Robbie and petted his hair.

"Told who what?" he asked.

"My parents!" Robbie said. "I haven't told them I'm gay!"

Robbie sobbed loudly as Parker sighed.

"You need to tell them," Parker said. "I'll buy you a ticket and you can go next week."

Robbie sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Are you mad?" Robbie asked.

"I mean, a little," Parker said. "It's more about the fact my house reeks of pot but Robbie...you need to be honest with your parents. We're married and have a kid, isn't that important?"

Robbie nodded and Parker wiped away his tears.

"Now go get me the febreze, I can't have it smell like this for the rest of the day." Parker said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was um...something
> 
> song: "Doin' time" by Sublime


	11. 5 days of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm putting a pause on all this here drama and having a nice family chapter  
> playlist: oh ms Believer by Twenty-One Pilots

December 21st  
Day One

 

Cory had never had a Christmas without snow. It was weird for her to wake up and look outside, seeing nothing but palm trees and girls in tiny shorts.

Today, Cory rolled out of bed and shrugged on a sweater, fuzzy boots, and some warm pants. She rested her bag on her shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Cory? What are you wearing?" Robbie asked. "It's 73 degrees outside, kiddo."

Cory groaned and stomped back upstairs.

"I MISS SNOW!" She yelled and then shut her door. Parker chuckled.

"Should we tell her it's Saturday or just--"

"No, I wanna see how long we can keep this up." Robbie grinned.

 

.•

They kept it up all the way to the mall.

"Where the heck beck are we going?" Cory said. "I'm gonna be so friggin late for school."

"Should we tell her?" Parker asked. Robbie sighed.

"Yeah I guess." He mumbled, a bit disappointed that the game was over.

"Today's Saturday." Parker said. Cory groaned.

"What the fuck, you guys?" Cory sighed. Parker and Robbie gasped.

"Where the fuck did you learn such foul language?!" Robbie cried.

"Who the hell has been saying that god forsaken word around you?!" Parker said in disbelief.

"Goddamnit it's probably all your fuckin friends, isn't it?" Robbie sighed.

"I mean, where else could she have heard that goddamn fucking word?" Parker asked Robbie.

"I don't know, we would never say shit like that around her."

"Damn right."

"Can we go now?" Cory groaned.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Parker said and they all got out of the car.

The family walked into the mall, which was packed with people. Robbie pulled out a list and looked over it.

"Alright, we need to hit up a couple dozen stores or so," he said. "Then lunch."

Parker looked at Cory, who looked at him in confusion.

"D-did you not make a Christmas list?" Parker asked her. Cory shook her head. "Robbie, Cory doesn't have a list."

Robbie stopped in his tracks and slowly pivoted around on his heel, turning to face her with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't make a Christmas list?" he said slowly. Cory slowly shook her head.

"I didn't know that we were celebrating Christmas." Cory mumbled.

"Who the fuck doesn't celebrate Christmas?" Robbie hissed.

"People of the Jewish religion." Parker added.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked for a Christmas list!" Robbie groaned. "I SWEAR I'M THE BACKBONE OF THIS HOUSEHOLD."

Cory almost snorted when she could hear Parker roll his eyes.

Robbie handed Cory a blank piece of paper and a pen. Cory scribbled down some things she wanted and needed and handed it back to him. Robbie looked it over and nodded.

"Okay, Parker, you and I are gonna go buy some of these things." Robbie said.

"And what do I do?" Cory asked. Robbie paused as he thought.

"Why don't you call Ryan? I'm sure he'd love to come shopping with you." Parker suggested.

"Or go buy Ryan a present," Robbie winked. "I'm sure he would totally ask you out then."

Okay, so here's the thing. Cory hadn't exactly told her parents that she had been in fact dating Ryan for the past three weeks. Since the incident(which Robbie is now blaming on some guy named Colin)she hadn't really told them anything. And she totally wasn't going to tell them now.

"M'kay." Cory then said her goodbyes to her parents and they went off to go buy her presents. She took out her phone and clicked on Ryan's number.

Cory: hey are getting each other presents?

Ryan: youll just have 2 wait and see

Cory: no. tell me now. Are we getting each other stuff? Im @ the mall rn tell me

Ryan: yeah

Cory: okay hey add me to group chat with the guys

Ryan: no your 2 innocent

Cory: your text lingo is killing me

Cory: just add me

[cory has been added to the bois]

daRyanGosling: I added Cory so be nice

Cory: y'all can act like you do when you're around me, it's fine

TrayTor: hey girl glad ya here

Jackson5gum: yeah Ryan is no fun

daRyanGosling: rude

nothisisPatrick: tru tho

daRyanGosling: ruder

TrayTor: on a more happier note, I was wondering what we're doing for the secret Santa

Scottland: I dunno but I want food @ whoeverismysanta

Scooter: what about Cory? We didn't give her a Santa

Pasty: we didn't give Ryan a Santa either *wink wink*

Scottland: CORYAN CORYAN CORYAN

[Pasty has changed the chat name to CoRyan shippers]

Cory: whO aRe aLl theSe pEoplE

Scottland: Scott

nothisisPatrick: Patrick

Jackson5gum: It's Jackson baby

daRyanGosling: easy there Jackie boy

Pasty: Aaron

Scooter: it literally says my name

Cory: is your real name actually scooter?

Scooter: no it's Taylor but I don't really like the name

Cory: Y not man it's cool

Tay Tay: bc you guys will make fun of it

Tay Tay: just like that who did this

Jackson5gum: you got me man

Tay Tay: how do I change it back

[Scottland had changed the chat name to Tay Tay's squad]

daRyanGosling: leave him and continue introductions

Pasty: I think that's all of us

Scottland: yeah

Cory: I think we're missing Pj

Señorimmigrant: u called

Cory: oh lord

Cory rolled her eyes and tucked her phone into her pocket. She walked on through the store, stopping at the gift-cards.

Cory: what's the price limit on gift cards?

Scottland: $2,000

Cory: who the fuck is putting $2,000 on a gift card

daRyanGosling: probably nobody but we make it a rule just in case

Cory: okay so what's the least we can put on it?

nothisisPatrick: well since we're only teenagers I'm gonna say $5

Cory: okay good to know

Cory picked a $50 Dick's sporting goods gift card and walked on. Christmas music was playing over the speakers in the mall and the place was abuzz with people shopping for last minute things. She felt a little pain below her stomach.

She stopped walking.

No. It can't happen now. She didn't have the time for this.

Cory groaned when she felt blood run down her leg.

Oh fuck. She thought to herself. She typed a quick "where r u?" To her parents and waited.

Blonde dad: yankee candle Y

Cory: k Imma meet y'all there

She closed up her phone and bolted off to the Yankee Candle store.

.• 

Parker slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued watching Robbie scan the shelf for a certain candle.

"Maybe they're sold out." He said.

"Can't be already! They always hold at least one back for me," Robbie said. "Maybe it's in the back."

Parker followed Robbie to the checkout.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Robbie and every year I buy this candle called 'Vanilla Bean Noel' and they didn't have any left on the shelves so--"

"Yeah, we're out of those, sorry sir." The lady behind the checkout counter said. Robbie forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, well they always hold one for me in the back so if you would be so kind as to check that'd be great thanks." Robbie fake smiled. The lady obviously wasn't havin' none of it.

"Sir, I told you we are sold out. There is none in the back for you," she said. "Should've bought it way back when it was still in stock. Not five days before Christmas."

Robbie's face fell flat.

"Look here, bitch. I have came to this store since I moved here--" Robbie's roast was shut down when Cory grabbed both of their attention.

"Dads," she said in a hushed tone that could barely be heard over the noise of the store. "We've got a code red."

"What's that?" they said in union. Cory blushed a furious red.

"Y'know...Devil's river flows again?" she mumbled, hoping they would get the hint. Parker and Robbie stopped to think and Parker's mind clicked first.

"Oh! A per--oh shit a per--oh no," Parker mumbled as he came to realization. "Right-right now?"

Cory nodded. The two ran over solutions in their heads but Robbie still hadn't caught on.

"What's a 'per?'" Robbie asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Are there any stores here that carry them?" Cory asked. Parker thought, then shook his head no. "Do you by any chance have any?"

"I'm gay and married to a guy, why would we have pads or tampons?" Parker sighed, knowing they would have to make a pharmacy run.

"What are we talking about you guys?" Robbie asked, still lost. Parker groaned.

"Robbie, Cory's on her Crimson Tide." Parker said.

"What."

"Y'know, Shark Week?" Cory tried. Robbie still had confused look on his face. "Haven't you ever hear the term 'that time of the month?'"

"Isn't that when girls get really hungry and grumpy?" Robbie asked.

"Kinda."

"Robert. Don't tell me you don't know what a period is," Parker sighed. Robbie looked at him and stayed silent. "Oh lord, have mercy upon your soul. Robbie...nevermind, let's talk about it on our way to the pharmacy."

"Wait-what about shopping?" Robbie cried. "I haven't even started the shopping!"

Cory and Parker looked at each other, then back at Robbie.

"Why don't you just stay here and shop while we take care of Aunt Flo?" Cory suggested.

"Just don't cause any trouble while we're gone." Parker said.

"Like I'm gonna do that," Robbie scoffed.

"Mmhmm.." the lady at the counter said.

"I'm not done with you, bitch." Robbie hissed at her.

Parker and Cory rolled their eyes and left the mall.

.•

Robbie and Parker had both decided for him to visit his parents in March, so then they could celebrate Christmas, Parker's birthday, and Valentine's day together.

He left the candle store with the last 'Vanilla Bean Noel' that was waiting in the back for him but the lady was just too busy being a hoe to go check.

Robbie walked through the mall, looking in store windows as he tried to find Cory a perfect Christmas gift.

"Step right up! Enter for your chance to win a new car!" someone called. Robbie turned around to see a salesman standing next to a car spinning on a platform.

A light bulb went off in Robbie's head and he quickly called a cab.

"Where to, kid?" the cab driver asked.

"Any car dealership." Robbie said and the cabbie sped off.

The bell rang above the door as Robbie walked into the dealership, a salesman stopped him at the door.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you today?" the man said.

"I'm interested in buying a car." Robbie smiled.

.•

Parker and Cory walked into the CVS pharmacy. They both awkwardly shuffled to the feminine hygiene aisle.

They stood in silence as they both scanned the shelf.

"So, um, what kinda pads do you need?" Parker mumbled, flushing bright pink. "Or, or, do you use tampons?"

"Um, I dunno," Cory said. "I just know that it's pads and the box is pink."

Parker looked at the shelf.

"There are only bags of pads, no boxes," he sighed. He picked up a bag of blue pads, extra long, heavy flow. "Um, do you have heavy flow?"

"Kinda." Cory said.

"Answer the damn question, do you have heavy flow or not?" Parker said.

"Yeah, it will be more beneficial to have too thick of pads than too thin." Cory said. Parker nodded and tossed the bag into the basket.

"Come on, let's go." he said.

"No, wait, I need night time pads." Cory said. Parker groaned.

"Why did God choose this to happen to women?" Parker sighed. Cory grabbed a bag and tossed in with the other pads.

"I ask that every month. Now let's go." she said and they made their way to the check out.

.•

Robbie signed his name on the dotted line.

"Congratulations, sir, you're now a proud and lucky owner of a 2017 F12 berlinetta!" the salesman, Michael, said. Robbie smiled.

"Can I have this delivered on Christmas Eve? I'm making it my daughter's present for Christmas. I mean, every 15-year-old deserves a car." Robbie said. Michael stopped.

"You're a father?" he asked. Robbie nodded. Michael looked down at Robbie's birth date. "You were 8 when you had a kid?"

"What? No, no," Robbie laughed. "She's adopted. Me and my husband adopted her."

Michael nodded then looked at him again.

"Oh goodness, you're Robbie Kay!" he said. "I saw you on tv a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Robbie chuckled. "Do you want an autograph or something?"

"No, not really. But you're kid's pretty cute."

Robbie forced a smile and tried not to slap the man across the face.

"Yeah..." he said slowly.

"I-I didn't mean that in a weird way, I just meant that-oh fuck-I meant it completely platonically." he stuttered. Robbie nodded.

"Just get the car at my place on Christmas Eve." 

 

December 22nd  
Day two

 

Cory bounded down the stairs, much happier than the last morning, and sat down at the bar.

"What's up, dads?" she smiled at her parents, who had been talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Is this one of the mood swings you were talking about?" Robbie whispered to Parker. Parker nodded. "Okay, does this happen all the time?"

"Every month. Depending on her cycle." Parker quietly explained. Robbie nodded.

"So! I've got an idea of what to do today!" Cory interrupted, quickly changing the subject.

"I do too," Parker said. "You go first, though."

"Well I was thinking, we could go buy a Christmas tree!" she said.

"T-That's exactly what I was thinking, I kid you not!" Parker laughed. "There's a great tree lot in Orange County we could go to!"

"Cool! Lemme just go get dressed and change my pad! Then we can go!" Cory smiled, hopping off the stool and ascended the stairs once more.

"So they just bleed for a whole seven days?" Robbie said, continuing the conversation.

"Or longer." Parker said.

"Oh my god, women are so powerful. I would die on the first day." Robbie said in disbelief.

"Oh, and they get cramps," Parker said as they walked to their room. "And from what I've been told it's like someone is pulling on your balls--"

"Ow."

"--Yeah--but it's, like, times ten."

"Owwww. That's painful." Robbie cried. Parker nodded and the two went to go change.

.•

Parker pulled his truck into the parking lot and parked it. The small family of three got out and walked to the tree lot, each one looking around at the trees.

"What about this one?" Parker asked, pointing to one his height. Robbie shook his head.

"Not full enough." Robbie said. Parker nodded and moved on.

"This one?" he asked. Robbie shook his head again.

"Too short."

Parker sighed and moved on.

"Hey Robbie?" Cory asked Robbie. "Are you planning having a Christmas party by any chance?"

"No, wasn't planning on it," Robbie said. "Why?"

"Oh, well I was goin' to invite some of my friends over," Cory said. "But if you're not having a party, I won't invite them."

"You can still invite them over, hon," Robbie smiled. "Parker and I don't mind. And besides, I'm glad you have friends now."

"Really? That'd be great!" Cory smiled. "Oh, but when?"

"They can come over for Christmas Eve, if their parents are okay with that, and maybe spend the night?" Robbie suggested. "Then maybe you can all celebrate Christmas together."

"Yeah!" Cory cheered. "Oh, thank you!"

"Of course, sweetie!" Robbie smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Robbie?" Parker asked. "How about this one?"

"Parker! We have married for two years! How do not know what kind of tree I like?" Robbie cried.

"Then you pick it!" Parker gave up.

"Fine!" Robbie huffed. He broke away from Cory and Parker and walked off into the lot, Parker and Cory in tow as he searched for a tree.

"Hey, Robbie said that I can invite my friends over for Christmas Eve and Day. You down with that?" Cory asked Parker.

"Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun! Just make sure their parents are okay with it and you're all well behaved." Parker smiled.

"Cool."

They both stopped when they heard Robbie squeal in delight.

"Oi! Get over 'ere, you two!" Robbie called to them. "I found the most perfect tree!"

Parker and Cory walked around a few trees until they found Robbie standing in front of this gorgeous tree.

"Robbie," Parker said as he craned his neck to look up at the tree. "This is a really tall tree."

"Yeah, it's even taller than dad." Cory said, gesturing to Parker.

"And it's really full. I'm not sure it will fit in the truck..." Parker mumbled but trailed off when he saw Robbie's pursed lips. "What?"

"This is the tree we're buying. You told me to pick it out and so this is what we're getting," Robbie said stubbornly. "End of discussion."

.•

"Easy, Parker," Robbie said as Cory and Parker stood the tree up. "And please don't let it shed on the carpet."

"That's what the tree skirt is for, babe," Parker said. "I got this, all I have to do is make sure not to--oh shit I shook it.."

Robbie flinched as needles fell onto the good carpet.

"Parker....the carpet, love..." Robbie stressed.

"I know, Robbie, I heard you the first time..." Parker muttered. "It's just a really big tree and I'm getting all...sappy and I'm worried I'm going to hit the ceiling and--fuck it won't stop shedding."

"Parker--"

"I know."

More needles and another hissed curse as Robbie inhaled sharply.

"It's the good carpet, love.."

Parker shifted and continued easing it upright, causing it to shed even more.

"The carpet..."

"I know..."

More needles.

"OH MY GOD, PARKER, GET IT OFF THE GOOD CARPET NOW!" Robbie yelled. Parker and Cory looked at Robbie terrified and slowly moved it off of the carpet and onto the hardwood floor next to the dinning table.

 

December 23rd  
Day three

 

Cory ran to catch up with Ryan and his friends in the school's hall.

"Hey y'all," She smiled as she joined them.

"Yo whadup, Cory?" said Tray.

"What are y'all doing on Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Nothin'." Tray answered. So did the others.

"Well my dads said y'all could come over and spend Christmas Eve and Morning with us. Do you think y'all's parents would be okay with that?"

"I'm gonna have to check with my folks but I think they'll be down with that." Ryan said.

"Cool, well I'll text y'all my address tonight," She said. Her phone buzzed and Parker had texted her that he was here to pick her up "I gotta go, see y'all later!"

She kissed Ryan on the cheek and their friends 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed. Cory blushed and she walked out to Parker's truck.

.•

Later that night, Robbie and Parker brought the Christmas decorations in from the garage. Parker threw on a jacket and took the outdoor lights to put up while Robbie and Cory stayed inside to decorate the Christmas tree.

The lights were on and now they were putting on the ornaments. Cory pulled an ornament that was two wedding bells with a little picture of Parker and Robbie kissing in the middle.

"Our First Christmas together," Cory read. "Parker and Robbie Kay-Croft 6. 13. 15"

"Ah yes, my sister bought me that," Robbie smiled, putting it on the tree. "Goodness, I haven't seen her in so long..."

And soon he was doing this with every ornament he took out of the box.

Cory sighed and pulled out a homemade ornament with a picture of baby Robbie on it. She gasped.

"Awww!! Look at you!" she squealed. Robbie smiled.

"Yep, that was my first birthday," he said putting it on the tree. "Well that's the last one."

"Now what?"

"I dunno but I'm gonna order dinner," Robbie said. "Why don't you go help your dad outside?"

"Okay."

After Cory put on a jacket, she went outside to see Parker standing on a ladder stapling the lights to the house.

"Need any help?" she called to him.

"Nope, I'm good!" he called back.

"Oh, okay," Cory said. "So do you do this every year?"

"Yep!" Parker said. "For as long as I can remember."

"Cool..." Cory said as she watched him.

"You can go back inside, kid. I don't need any help." Parker laughed.

"Okay. Robbie's ordering dinner by the way." Cory said as she walked back inside.

"Okay." Parker replied but she was already gone.

He hummed along to Blue Christmas by Elvis Presley and continued stapling lights up. That's when he stapled his jacket sleeve to the side of the house.

"Shit," he muttered. Parker yanked at his jacket sleeve as he tried to pull it off and the ladder began to wobble. "Oh fuck me!"

The ladder toppled over and Parker's sleeve ripped, letting him fall into the bushes by the house.

"Parker?!" Robbie and Cory yelled as they ran outside to check on him. "Are you okay?!"

Parker stood up from the bushed with a torn sleeve.

"I hope I get a jacket for Christmas."

 

December 24th; Christmas Eve  
Day four

 

Cory was at the moment cleaning her room for her guests that were coming over that night while Parker was out getting dinner and Robbie was wrapping last minute gifts.

Cory went over what friends were coming over and smiled since all of them were. She placed her favorite candle on her shelf and her room was finally clean.

The sound of a car pulling up grabbed Cory's attention and she rushed over to her window, seeing Ryan's impala pull into the driveway with everyone and their bags.

She ran downstairs and into the living room where Robbie was and hugged him tightly.

"Hey I don't know if I've told you this or not but Ryan and I have been dating for the past three weeks." She said.

"Wait--what?" Robbie said. The doorbell rang and Cory bolted off and Robbie ran after her. "Why wasn't I informed earlier?! You guys are so cute together!"

Cory opened the door and her friends all smiled at her.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all said in union.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL!" Cory smiled. "Come on in!"

The gang flocked in the house and took their shoes and jackets off at the door.

"You can put your things in Cory's room," Robbie said. "It's upstairs on your left."

They nodded and took their bags upstairs to her room. Scott came back down first with a present.

"Where do you want us to put our gifts?" he asked.

"Under the tree is fine." Robbie smiled.

The rest of the boys did as they were told and put their gifts under the tree. Just as they all flopped down on the couches to watch tv, Parker walked in with pizza.

"Pizza's here!" he called and they all swarmed into the kitchen.

.•

After dinner, it was almost 11 pm and they were all watching Seinfeld on tv.

"So, like, how long have you two been married?" Patrick asked Robbie.

"Two years and counting." Robbie smiled at Parker and the blonde kissed his cheek.

"Aw." They all cooed.

Parker looked at his phone and raised his eyebrows when he saw the time.

"Damn, it's late," He said. He clicked off the tv and everyone groaned. "I know, I know, but it's super late and tomorrow is Christmas so let's get to bed, okay? Besides I don't think your parents would like me very much if they knew I was letting you guys stay up late."

Everyone grumbled in agreement and went to go get ready for bed.

.•

"Cory," Jackson smiled. "Truth or dare?"

They were all sitting in a circle on the floor in their pajama's trying to wind down. Which wasn't very successful.

"Dare." Cory smirked.

"I dare you to...eat a jalapeno!" Jackson said.

"Dang, where the heck am I gonna find one of those?" Cory mumbled.

"I've got one," Pj said. They all turned to look at him. "What?"

"Why do you have a jalapeno?" Tray asked slowly.

"I just got the Cheetos, man. Not an actual pepper." Pj rolled his eyes and handed Cory the bag. The door cracked open and everyone froze since they were suppose to be in bed an hour ago.

"What are you guys doing up?" Parker said.

"We're not up," Aaron said. "This is a dream. You're dreaming."

"Mmhmm and I'm also a unicorn," Parker said sarcastically. "Now, come on, let's all get to sleep."

"Alright." They mumbled and got into their sleeping bags. Parker watched as Cory and Ryan climbed into her bed.

"Uh-uh, young lady." Parker scolded.

"What?"

"You two are not sleeping in the same bed, that just ain't gonna happen." Parker said. Cory and Ryan shrugged and Ryan hopped out of bed and climbed into a sleeping bag with Jackson.

"Better?" Cory sighed.

"Much. Now goodnight, kids."

December 25th; Christmas Day  
Day five

 

"CHRISTMAS!" was the first word that Robbie woke up to. Then it was the sound of a stampede of elephants as Cory and her friends ran downstairs.

"Parker," Robbie mumbled. "The demons have awoken."

Robbie opened his eyes to see that Parker was gone. He grumbled and got up, walking into the living room to see his husband and his daughter out by the tree. Cory and her friends were exchanging gifts and opening them.

"YOU GOT ME A BANANA?" Tray laughed. They all joined in when they saw that he actually got a banana for Christmas.

.•

Soon the floor was covered in wrapping paper and everyone was enjoying their new presents.

"Well since that's all, I think it's time for breakfast." Parker said getting up. That's when Robbie remembered his special present.

"Wait! Cory has one more present!" He cheered. "Everyone get shoes and jackets it's outside,"

Everyone slipped on their shoes in confusion and followed outside.

"Cory, eyes closed please," Robbie smiled and lead her outside. "Okay, now open!"

Cory opened her eyes to see a silver Ferrari parked in the driveway with a bow on top.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, running over to the car.

"Oh my god..." Parker mumbled. He walked over to Robbie while Cory and her friends checked out the car. "Did you buy this for her?"

"Yep." Robbie smiled, which faded when he saw Parker still frowning.

"Robbie...she doesn't even have a driver's license! And a brand new car? For a teenager? Do you know how much insurance you took out on this?" Parker sighed. Robbie gulped. "Oh fuck you didn't get insurance, did you?"

"Look--"

Parker took Robbie's hand and they went back inside.

"Robbie..I know this whole parenting thing is new to you, hell it's new to me too! But we need to talk about things before you go off and buy our 15-year-old kid a Ferrari," Parker explained. "We're taking the car back, this is illogical."

"I know, I'm sorry," Robbie sighed. "But did you see how happy she was? Isn't that a good reason to be illogical?"

Parker sighed, "It's not our job to make her happy...It's our job to be a good parent."

Robbie stopped and Parker turned around and walked back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm Dj Spooky Jim the third so this is like my first book on here, i've read tons of others and i really like them so i thought "why not make one yourself?"  
> so i did  
> okay, well tell me what y'all think and stuff!


End file.
